Fiance?
by yeojaakoriya23
Summary: [END]Luhan dan Sehun yang berpacaran di suatu web yang bernama 'XOXO LOVE'. Mereka belum pernah bertemu sebelumnya. Bagaimana jika mereka bertemu dan ternyata mereka sudah ditunangkan? (Main pair- HunHan) EXO. YAOI. DLDR!
1. Chapter 1

Tittle: Fiance?

Author: Yeojakoriya23

Disclaimer: cast bukan punya saya,cast punya Tuhan YME dan emak bapaknya:'v

Cast: EXO Member

Genre: Romance,Humor(?)

Rating : T

Warning: YAOI,TYPO,GAJE,DLL.

DLDR!

Happy Reading!

.

.

.

Luhan mengguling-gulingkan badannya tak jelas di atas kasur.

"Aku bosaaannn~" ucapnya lalu mempoutkan bibirnya.

DDING~!

Luhan langsung menolehkan kepalanya kearah laptopnya dan berlari kearah laptop tersebut. Ia membuka web online nya yang bernama 'XOXO LOVE' . Aneh ya?emang.

'Oohhunhun : hai! Kau sedang apa?'

Luhan membulatkan matanya. Ia mendapatkan chat dari 'Oohhunhun' nya. Oohunhun adalah 'teman' chat nya di web 'XOXO LOVE' itu. Yaa,web 'XOXO LOVE' sendiri adalah web dimana tempat chat online yang sangat seru, kalau mau tahu.

'DeerDeerLu : Aku sedang bosan~'

Luhan tersenyum lalu menunggu balasan dari 'Oohhunhun'. Ia menopang dagunya.

DDING~!

Secepat kilat Luhan menoleh ke layar laptopnya.

'Oohhunhun : Bosan kenapa? Jangan bosan-bosan dong~. Aku kan tidak bosan denganmu:*'

BLUSH

Entah kenapa wajah Luhan langsung memerah.

"Ugh..dia apa-apaan sih" ucapnya lalu menepuk2 pipinya. Luhan langsung mengetikkan balasannya.

'DeerDeerLu : Ah kamuu...:$'

Luhan langsung menarik bantal dan membenamkan wajahnya dibantal.

DDING~!

'Oohhunhun : Aku?kenapa?kkk~. Kenapa belum tidur? Ini sudah malam'

Luhan terkekeh lalu dengan lincah jari lentiknya mengetikkan balasannya.

'DeerDeerLu : Belum ngantuk:('

'Oohhunhun : Apa harus aku meniduri mu,hm?'

BLUSH

Pipi Luhan memerah lagi.

"Dia benar-benar..ugh" Luhan meremas-remas bantal sampai sarung bantal itu kusut. Luhan juga menggigit bantal itu. Jorok sekali,ewh~

'DeerDeerLu : Berhenti menggodakuuu..'

'Oohhunhun : kkk~,baiklah-baiklah. Sudah,tidur sana. Tidak baik tidur terlalu malam'

'DeerDeerLu : Baiklah,bos!'

'Oohhunhun : Goodnight,baby. Have a nice dream:*'

'DeerDeerLu : You too~'

Luhan lalu menutup laptopnya dan membernarkan posisi baringnya.

"Aku ngantuk" Luhan menguap lebar lalu menarik selimut dan tidur.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Eunghhh.." Luhan melenguh dan menguap. Ia menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

"Eo,sudah pagi ya?" Tanyanya entah kepada siapa. Luhan pun bangkit dan membuka jendela kamarnya.

"Hari ini aku akan berkerja. FIGHTING!" Ucapnya sambil menggepalkan tangannya.

"Berisik,woy!" Ucap seorang namja yang sedang menyirami tanaman diperkarangannya menggunakan selang berwarna hijau. Luhan menatap sewot namja itu.

"Masalah gitu buat lo?" Luhan menjadi lebay.

"Kalo iya kenapa?" Balas namja itu sengit.

"Udah ah,bicik kamu" ucap Luhan sambil meniup-niupkan kukunya seolah-olah tak perduli.

"Aneh dasar. Kusiram baru tau rasa" ucap namja itu. Luhan menatapnya tajam.

"SIRAM AE! GW SEMBUR LU PAKE API"

"EMANG LU PUNYA API? HALAH,API SAMA AIR MENANGAN JUGA AIR. BEGO"

"EH JANGAN SOMBONG YA LU. PAKE NGATAIN GW BEGO SEGALA. DASAR BEGO KUADRAT!" sembur Luhan.

"GW SIRAM JUGA LAMA-LAMA LU YA!" Ucap namja itu kesal.

"BODO!" Luhan memeletkan lidahnya dan menutup kasar jendela kamarnya.

"Dasar! Tetangga baru,gasopan pula. Dia belum ngerasain jurus seribu bayangan gw kali ya" ucap Luhan sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya. Akhirnya Luhan pun pergi ke kamar mandi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Luhan mengecek penampilannya.

"Sudah tampan. Manly pula. Aku siap,duniaa!" Seru Luhan. Ia pun berjalan keluar apartementnya.

SKIP

Luhan membuka pintu cafe itu dengan hati-hati.

"Hai,minseok hyung!" Sapa Luhan lalu tersenyum manis.

"Eoh? Hai Luhan~" Xiumin membalas sapaan Luhan lalu tersenyum juga.

"Kau sudah siap?" Tanya Xiumin sambil mengelap meja.

"Sudah dong!" Jawab Luhan semangat.

"Baiklah,silahkan berkerja" ucap Xiumin lalu masuk ke ruangan yang bertulisan 'Boss'.

Sambil menunggu pelanggan,Luhan menyapu lantai. Luhan mendengar pintu cafe yang terbuka. Seorang namja imut bersama namja tinggi sedang tertawa bersama memasuki cafe itu. Luhan buru-buru menghampiri kedua namja itu.

"Mau pesan apa?" Tanya Luhan ramah. Namja imut itu mengambil buku menu.

"Eum,aku pesan.. Hot chocolate dan strawberry cake-"

"-kau mau pesan apa,Yeolli?" Tanya namja imut itu. Luhan mencatat pesanan namja imut itu.

"Aku pesan, cappuccino latte dan tiramisu,Baek" ucap namja tinggi itu. Luhan mencatat lagi pesanannya.

"Baiklah,harap tunggu untuk beberapa menit ya" ucapnya dengan senyuman ramah.

5menit berlalu~

"Ini pesanannya. Selamat menikmati^^" ucap Luhan lalu memberikan pesanannya.

"Ah,terimakasih" ucap namja imut. Luhan membalasnya dengan pun pergi dari meja namja imut dan namja tinggi itu.

ChanBaek Side-

Baekhyun memotong strawberry cakenya perlahan dan memasukkannya kemulutnya.

"Kau mau,Yeolli?"Tawarnya dengan mulut yang penuh. Chanyeol mengangguk. Baekhyun menyuapkan cake itu kepada Chanyeol,Chanyeol menerimanya dengan senang.

"Jadi..bagaimana soal pertunangan sepupu mu itu?" Tanya Chanyeol. Baekhyun yang sedang menyeruput Hot Chocolatenya pun menoleh.

"Sebenarnya,pertunangannya akan diadakan 2bulan lagi" ucap Baekhyun lalu memotong kembali Strawberry Cakenya.

"Oh..kau sudah bertemu dengan sepupu mu yang baru pindah dari China itu?" Tanya Chanyeol -lagi,lalu meminum Cappuccino Latte nya.

"Belum sih" jawab Baekhyun sambil nyengir. Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun datar.

Krik krik krik

"Yasudah" ucap Chanyeol. Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya. Tak ambil pusing,Baekhyun pun menikmati lagi strawberry cake nya dengan tenang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Cafe 'Cheo' terlihat sangat ramai. Luhan yang daritadi bolak-balik ternyata belum lelah sedikitpun. Ia terlihat tetap semangat. Luhan berjalan ke meja nomor 12 yang belum di layani.

"ehm,Mau pesan apa?" Tanya Luhan seramah mungkin. Yang ditanya masih asyik dengan gadget nya. Luhan sedikit merengut.

"Ehm..maaf tuan. Anda mau pesan apa?" Tanyanya lagi dengan sabar dan ramah. Akhirnya yang ditanya merespon.

"Eo?maaf. Sebentar" namja bermasker itu menarik buku menu.

"Aku pesan Chocolate Bubble Tea dan tteokbokki" ucapnya datar. Luhan mencatat pesanannya. Sang namja bermasker itu menurunkan maskernya sampai dagu.

"Silahkan ditungg-" ucapannya terputus ketika melihat ternyata itu adalah tetangga baru nya tadi pagi.

"KAUU?"

TBC

Maaf pendek untuk chap.1. Hehe,gw pengen ngeliat reviewnya dulu. Kalau bagus2 gw pasti bakal lanjutin^^

Ohya,makasi bwt kaDhil yg ud kasi nama bwt cafe nya:v. Walopun rada abstrak,yang penting unyuk/?.

Ini gw ngetik pake hape ya. Kalo bole curhat,ngetik di hape susah bet. Mangkanya,gada tulisan bold,italic,segala macemnya. Harap maklum ya?:v

Iyain ae dah biar seneng:*

Don't forget to review yaa^^

Thank's


	2. Chapter 2

Tittle : Fiance?

Author: Yeojakoriya23

Disclaimer : cast bukan punya saya,cast punya Tuhan YME dan emak bapaknya :v

Cast: EXO MEMBER

Rating :T

Warning : YAOI,TYPO,GAJE,DLL.

DLDR!

Happy reading!

"KAUU?" Pekik Luhan. Jari telunjuknya tepat didepan wajah namja bermasker itu.

"Hei! Apa yg kau lakukan disini,hah?!" Tanya Luhan garang.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya,apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Namja bermasker -Sehun bertanya balik.

"Ya aku sedang bekerja,bodoh!" Jawab Luhan ketus.

"Pffftt.."

"Kenapa?!" Tanya Luhan sambil melotot.

"Ku kira kau akan bekerja kantoran atau apa. Ternyata menjadi..."

"...pelayan cafe" setelah mengucapkan itu,Sehun tertawa.

"Argh,terserah!" Luhan akhirnya pergi ke belakang.

Beberapa menit kemudian~

"Ini" Luhan membawa pesanan Sehun dengan ogah-ogahan. Ia berniat berbalik,namun tangannya di tarik.

"Setidaknya..ucapkan kata-kata yang manis" ucap Sehun sambil menaik turunkan alisnya. Hal itu membuat Luhan geram.

"Selamat menikmati" Luhan mengucapkannya tetap dengan ogah-ogahan. Sehun tersenyum tipis.

"Sudah! Lepaskan tanganku" ketus Luhan lalu menarik tangannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Luhan sudah pulang bekerja. Luhan langsung merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur.

"Ugh..lelah sekali" ucapnya sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya.

DDRRTT..RINGRINGRING~~

Ponselnya berbunyi. Luhan buru-buru mengambilnya dan menekan tombol hijau.

"Halo,ma?"

'Halo,Luhan. Kau disana apakabar?'

"Baik,ma. Btw,tumben mama nelpon. Kenapa?"

'Ih,kamu. Ditelpon malah ngomong gitu'

Luhan memutar bola matanya.

"Yasudah,kenapa Ma?"

'Mama ada kabar gembira,Han!' Pekik Mama Luhan.

"Kabar gembira apa,Ma? Kulit duren ada estraknya?" Tanya Luhan malas.

'Aish,bukan. Kau akan bertunangan 2bulan lagiiii' ucap Mama Luhan senang.

Luhan mengerjapkan matanya.

Hening

1

2

3

4

..5

"APUAH?"

' kenapa?'

"Mama,plis deh. Ini bukan jaman Siti Nurbaya lagi. Luhan kan bisa cari pasangan sendiri" ucap Luhan melas.

'No no no. Mama sudah sepakat akan hal ini'

Luhan tau. Ia tak akan bisa mengubah keputusan Mama-nya.

"Yasudah Ma..Luhan ikhlas,Luhan pasrah" ucap Luhan.

'Itu baru anak Mama. Sudah dulu ya? Annyeong'

"Annyeong"

Luhan memutuskan panggilan itu lalu meremas ponsel nya.

"MAMA NYEBELIN BANGET SIH! HUHU..aku sedih sekali" Luhan memeluk guling.

Luhan pun berangkat dari kasur dan pergi ke kamar mandi.

SKIP

"Baru pukul 08.30,lebih baik aku ke mall. Persediaan makanan ku juga sudah hampir habis" gumam Luhan. Ia berganti baju dan menyisir rambutnya.

Setelah itu,Luhan keluar dari apartementnya.

At Mall~

Luhan menarik trolli.

"Hm..apa yang akan ku beli ya?" Monolognya. Ia mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya dibibir.

"Ah,aku beli shampoo dulu lah" Luhan lalu berjalan ketempat khusus shampoo dan sabun-sabunan/?.

"Oke,shampoo sudah" gumamnya. Luhan yang ingin bergeser tidak sengaja bertubrukkan dengan seorang namja.

"Eh?maaf. Aku tidak sengaja" Ucap Luhan lalu membungkukkan badannya 90derajat.

"Iya tidak apa-apa" ucap namja imut itu. Eh?namja?imut? Baekhyun?

"Bukankah kau yang pelayan cafe tadi?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Ah,nde. Kau yang tadi dengan namja tinggi itu kan?" Tebak Luhan sambil tersenyum.

"Iya. Itu kekasihku" ucap Baekhyun.

"Ohya,kenalkan. Nama ku Baekhyun dan ini Chanyeol" Baekhyun memperkenalkan dirinya dan Chanyeol.

"Namaku Luhan.." ucap Luhan.

"..senang bertemu dengan mu" lanjutnya.

"Iya. Aku juga" jawab Baekhyun sambil tersenyum.

"Sebenarnya,aku ingin mencari apartement sepupuku yang baru pindah dari China" ucap Baekhyun lalu mengambil sabun cair dan menaruhnya di trolli.

"Oo.." Luhan membulatkan bibirnya.

"Kau tak mempunyai nomor ponselnya?" Tanya Luhan. Baekhyun menggeleng.

"Tidak. Padahal,aku ingin memberi tahu kalau dia akan bertunangan" ucap Baekhyun.

'Bertunangan?' Tanya Luhan dalam hati. "Begitu ya? Ngomong tentang tunangan..aku juga akan bertunangan beberapa bulan kedepan" ucap Luhan sambil memilih-milih sabun mandi.

"Oo.."

"Aku duluan ya,Han? Bye" Baekhyun melambai tangannya. Luhan membalasnya dengan melambaikan tangan juga.

"Shampoo dan sabun mandi sudah. Eh?makanan belum. Bukankan aku tadi ingin membeli makanan?-_-" Luhan lalu mendorong trolli nya.

"Mi instan sudah,roti sudah,selai sudah,susu sudah,cemilan pun sudah banyak. Apa lagi ya" gumamnya. Luhan mendorong trolli nya lagi. Matanya tak sengaja melihat coklat.

"Hm..coklat?leh ugha~" ucap Luhan lalu mengambil beberapa batang coklat dan menaruhnya di trolli. Ia akhirnya mendorong trolli nya menuju ke kasir.

Sambil menunggu gilirannya,Luhan mengambil ponselnya dan membuka web 'XOXO LOVE'. Web itu dapat digunakan di ponsel juga.

'Oohhunhun : Malam~'

Luhan tersenyum lalu mengetikkan balasannya.

'DeerDeerLu : Malam juga!^^'

Luhan lalu menunggu balasannya.

'Oohhunhun : Kau sedang apa,Deer?'

'DeerDeerLu : Aku sedang mengantri di kasir'

'Oohhunhun : Oh.. Sudah makan belum?'

'DeerDeerLu : Belum. Persediaan makanan ku habis:(. Mangkanya,aku beli dulu'

'Oohhunhun : Pulang nanti jangan lupa makan,Deer:). Nanti sakit loh kalau tidak makan'

'DeerDeerLu : Pasti^^. Kau sendiri sudah makan belum?'

Luhan yang masih asyik ber-chat ria tak sadar jika sudah gilirannya.

"Ehm,mbak?" Panggil penjaga kasir itu.

"Eh?ini barangnya" Luhan menaruh satu persatu barang belanjaannya. Luhan tak sadar jika ia barusan dipanggil "mbak". Ia tetap asyik dengan ponselnya.

"Ini mbak. Itu totalnya"

Luhan menoleh lalu melihat harga totalnya. Ia merogoh saku jaketnya.

"Ini" ucap Luhan lalu mengambil plastik yang berisi barang belanjaannya.

"Ini kembaliannya. Terimakasih,mbak" ucap sang penjaga kasir.

"Sama-sam.. Eh? Mbak? Kamu panggil saya "mbak"?" Tanya Luhan lalu melotot.

"I-iya" jawab penjaga kasir itu takut-takut. Luhan menggebrak meja kasir.

"Saya laki-laki" Ucapnya masih tetap melotot.

"M-maaf..saya tidak tahu"

Luhan menghembuskan nafasnya.

"Sabaar..sabar" gumamnya. Ia lalu berjalan keluar Mall.

.

.

.

.

.

Luhan membuka pintu apartementnya dengan kasar.

BLAM

Ia lalu menghempaskan tubuhnya di sofa.

"Menyebalkan sekalii!" Jeritnya.

DDING~!

Luhan mengambil ponselnya.

'Oohhunhun : Deer,belum tidur?'

'DeerDeerLu : Belum. Aku masih kesal'

'Oohhunhun : Kesal kenapa?'

'DeerDeerLu : Tadi aku dipanggil "Mbak" oleh penjaga kasir. Belum lagi tadi siang aku bertemu tetangga ku yang menyebalkan'

Luhan membaringkan badannya disofa.

DDING~!

'Oohhunhun : Kau yang sabar ya. Kkk~, ohya. Aku juga punya tetangga yang mengesalkan. Cerewet sekali'

Luhan terkekeh pelan lalu mengetikkan balasannya.

'DeerDeerLu : Ohya? Berarti kita sama-sama mempunyai tetangga yang menyebalkan. Kkk~'

'Oohhunhun : Maybe :D. Aku mau tidur dulu yaa~. Good Night,chagi'

'DeerDeerLu : Good Night too^^'

Luhan lalu berjalan ke kamarnya dan tidur.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Luhan menggeliatkan badannya saat cahaya matahari mengusik tidurnya.

"Emhh.." Luhan menggaruk-garuk tengkuknya. Luhan pun duduk di kasur untuk beberapa menit. Ia melirik ponsel nya yang tergeletak di meja,dan akhirnya ia mengambilnya. Dengan sambil mengucek mata,Luhan menatap layar ponselnya.

"1 pesan?dari siapa ya?" Luhan membuka pesan itu.

'From: Xiumin Hyung

Pagi,Lu. Hari ini kau tidak usah bekerja. Aku menutup cafe ku hari ini'

Luhan membulatkan matanya. Tidak bekerja?

"Kenapa tidak bekerja..padahal aku sudah semangat sekali ingin bekerja" ucap Luhan lesu. Bibirnya maju 5 senti. Luhan lalu membuka jendela kamarnya dengan hati-hati. Ia melirik perkarangan tetangganya.

"Hah?tumben dia tidak menyiram tanaman abstrak nya itu" gumam Luhan. "Mungkin dia masih tidur" lanjutnya.

Luhan akhirnya keluar kamar dan pergi ke dapur.

"Sarapan dulu lah" ucap Luhan lalu mengambil selembar roti dan mengoleskan selai kacang. Luhan menaruhnya membuat roti,Luhan membuat susu hangat. Ia memakan sarapannya dengan tenang. Setelah sarapan,Luhan memutuskan untuk mandi.

SKIP

"AAH..segarnya" Ucap Luhan lalu keluar dari kamar.

"Aku akan nonton tv saja" Luhan lalu berjalan kearah ruang tv. Ia mengambil sebatang coklat.

"Channel apa ya yang enak?" Luhan mengganti-ganti channel tv sampai ia merasa bosan.

"Aku bosan sekali. Kenapa 'Oohhunhun' tidak menyapa ku ya" Ucapnya sambil membuka web 'XOXO LOVE'

DDING~!

Dengan cepat Luhan membuka chat itu.

'Unicorncorncorn : Lu..hari ini aku akan ke apartement muu'

Luhan membacanya dengan malas.

"Kenapa Yixing?Kenapa bukan 'Oohhunhun'?" Tanyanya kepada rumput yang bergoyang.

'DeerDeerLu : Oke'

Luhan hanya membalas singkat,jelas dan padat. Luhan membuka bungkus coklat itu lalu memakannya dengan kasar.

TINGNONG~!

Luhan dengan langkah gontai berjalan menuju pintu.

"HAI!" Sapa Yixing dengan ceria.

"Eh copot! Duh,Xing..kau cepat sekali kesini" ucap Luhan sambil mengelus-ngelus dadanya.

"Sebenarnya..aku mengirim chat itu saat aku masih dijalan" Yixing nyengir.

"Gitu ya? Yasudah,masuk"

Yixing atau Zhang Yixing adalah sahabat Luhan sejak SMA. Yixing adalah tempat curhat Luhan kalau kalian mau tahu. Yah,walaupun Yixing sendiri kadang rada lemot.

"Sudah punya pacar,Lu?" Tanya Yixing lalu mendudukkan dirinya di sofa.

"Sudah..kkk~. Tapi di web itu" jawab Luhan.

"Wah,kau punya pacar dari web itu? Sama! Aku juga" seru Yixing.

"Siapa pacarmu?" Tanya Luhan.

"Joonmyeon" jawab Yixing malu-malu badak.

"Chukkaee~.." Ucap Luhan lalu menepuk-nepuk bahu Yixing.

"Kau sendiri,pacarmu siapa?" Tanya Yixing.

"Aku tidak tau nama aslinya. Tapi disitu namanya 'Oohhunhun'" ucap Luhan lalu menggigit coklatnya.

"Sudah pernah.."

"..ketemuan?"

Luhan menghentikan kegiatan mengunyahnya. Lalu menelan dengan terpaksa coklat yang belum lumat dengan sempurna itu. Yixing menatapnya dengan pandangan heran.

"Kok kamu malah dia-"

"Belum" potong Luhan.

"Ckckck.." Yixing menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Kau sendiri?" Tanya Luhan dengan nada sinis.

"Sudah dong. Joonmyeon itu sangat tampan,kaya,baik,lembut,berwibawa-"

"Sudah sudah!" Potong Luhan lagi. Yixing mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Jalan-jalan yuk?" Ajak Yixing.

"Leh ugha" ucap Luhan.

SKIP

"Kita mau kemana,Lu?" Tanya Yixing. Luhan yang sibuk menyetir mengabaikan pertanyaan Luhan. Yixing yang merasa diabaikan langsung mengalihkan pandangannya dan melipat kedua tangannya. Luhan melirik kearah Yixing,ia terkekeh pelan.

"Kita ke mall saja ya?" Tawar Luhan. Mengingat tadi malam ia hanya membeli sedikit barang,jadi dia ingin ke mall lagi.

"Hm,leh ugha" ucap Yixing menjiplak kata-kata Luhan.

.

.

.

.

.

"Lu,aku mau cari sepatu dulu ya. Bye" Yixing melambaikan tangannya.

"Bye" Luhan melambaikan tangannya juga. Luhan akhirnya berjalan sendirian.

"Aku akan cari jam tangan" gumam Luhan.

Luhan berjalan menuju tempat jual jam. Luhan merogoh saku celananya.

Dengan ragu ia membuka web 'XOXO LOVE'

'DeerDeerLu : hai'

Oke,Luhan merasa itu adalah kta yang paling mainstream. Luhan menggenggam erat ponselnya. ia terus menunduk untuk menatap layar ponselnya. sampai...

BRUKK!

"ADAW!"

TBC

Makasih yang udah review^^

Review trs ya,wkwk:v

Don't be silent reader ya:)

Thx ;*


	3. Chapter 3

**_Tittle: Fiance?_**

 ** _Author: Yeojakoriya23_**

 ** _Disclaimer: cast bukan punya saya,cast punya Tuhan YME dan emak bapaknya:'v_**

 ** _Cast: EXO Member_**

 ** _Genre: Romance,Humor(?)_**

 ** _Rating : T_**

 ** _Warning: YAOI,GAJE,TYPO,BAHASA GAK BAKU,DLL._**

 ** _DLDR!_**

 ** _Happy reading!_**

* * *

"ADAW!" Luhan jatuh terduduk. Ia mengelus-ngelus bokongnya.

"Aduhh.."

"Hei! Kalau jalan hati-hati dong. Jalan tuh pake kaki bukan pake mata!" Semprot Luhan.

"Hei! Kau yang tidak lihat kedepan. Lihat tuh pake mata bukan pake kaki!" Namja itu menyemprot Luhan juga.

"K-kau..?!" Ucap keduanya bersamaan.

"Kenapa kau selalu mengikutiku sih!" Ucap Luhan lalu menghentakkan kakinya.

"Kenapa aku harus mengikutimu? Hei,namja cantik. Kau kira aku ini apa,hah?!" ucap Sehun sinis. Luhan membulatkan matanya.

"Mungkin kau fansku. Hei,namja datar! Aku ini tampan ya,bukan cantik!" ucap Luhan lalu melipat kedua tangannya.

"Fans mu?Stop dreaming. Tampan apa? Wajahmu tak jauh beda dari yeoja di luar sana" Sehun langsung menyeringai. Luhan makin geram.

"Dasar tetangga tidak sopan! Apakah orangtua mu tidak mengajari mu sopan santun? Atau kau tidak sekolah? Dengar ya,kau itu harus sopan dengan tetangga mu sendiri! Kalau kau butuh apa-apa,pasti minta tol-"

"Cerewet" Sehun memotong ucapan Luhan dengan menempelkan jari telunjuk nya di bibir Luhan. Luhan langsung terdiam.

Hening beberapa detik..

"Jauhkan jari laknatmu!" Luhan yang tersadar dari lamunannya langsung menepis kasar jari Sehun. Sehun meringis.

"Kasar sekali,sih" ucap Sehun lalu meniup-niupkan jarinya.

"Sudah sana!" Luhan mendorong bahu Sehun dan berjalan dgn santai.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah membeli jam tangan,Luhan langsung pergi ke tempat sepatu.

"Mana Yixing ya?" Gumamnya. Ia mengambil ponselnya dan mengirimi Yixing pesan.

'To: Pikun

Xing,kau dimana sih?'

Luhan langsung menekan tombol 'SEND'.

Tak lama kemudian,ponselnya bergetar.

DDRRTT..RINGRINGRING~~

"Halo?"

'Halo,Lu?Lu,maaf. Aku sudah pergi bersama Joonmyeon. Kau pulang sendiri ya?'

"HAH?Kenapa kau meninggalkanku? Dasar sahabat tak bertanggung jawab! Sudahlah kau sendiri yang mengajakku pergi kesini dan kau yang meningg-"

TUTT..TUTT

Panggilan terputus. Luhan menatap geram ponselnya. Darahnya sudah naik sampai keubun-ubun.

"Sabarr.." Ucapnya lalu mengeluskan dadanya. Luhan lalu pergi keluar Mall.

Luhan berjalan dengan menghentak-hentakkan kakinya menuju tempat parkiran. Luhan tak sadar jika ada mobil yang melaju dari arah barat.

"AWASS!" Tubuh Luhan didorong oleh seseorang. Luhan shock.

"K-kau..tidak apa-apa?" Tanya orang itu khawatir. Luhan masih terdiam karena shock. Namja itu menepukkan pelan pipi Luhan.

"Hei-"

"T-terimakasihh" Luhan langsung memeluk namja itu.

"E-eh?" Namja itu terkejut. Luhan menangis dalam pelukannya.

"Ehm,Kau yang tadi kan?" Ucap namja itu.

Sehun. Ya,namja yang menyelamatkan Luhan tadi adalah Sehun.

Luhan langsung mendongakkan kepalanya.

"K-kau?" Luhan langsung melepaskan pelukannya.

"M-maaf,a-aku..tadi-"

"Tidak apa-apa" potong Sehun cepat. Luhan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Ayo berdiri" Sehun menarik tangan Luhan untuk membantunya berdiri.

"Sekali lagi..terimakasih" ucap Luhan sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Iya,sama-sama" jawab Sehun. Sehun menatap Luhan yang masih menundukkan kepalanya.

'Kalau disaat seperti ini..dia terlihat manis sekali' batin Sehun.

'Eh?' Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kau mau pulang kan?" Tanya Sehun. Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban.

"A-aku bawa mobil" ucap Luhan.

"Dimana mobilmu?" Tanya Sehun lagi.

"Itu"

SKIP

"Terimakasih ya. Btw,namamu siapa?" Tanya Luhan.

"Namaku Sehun.."

"..kau?"

"Namaku Luhan" ucap Luhan sambil tersenyum manis.

'D-dia..namja sungguhan?'Tanya Sehun dalam hati. Sehun terbengong.

"heii" Luhan melambaikan tangannya didepan wajah Sehun.

"E-eh?" Sehun tersadar. Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"O-oh. Senang berbaikan denganmu" ucap Sehun lalu tersenyum.

"Iya aku juga" Luhan terkekeh.

"A-aku..pulang dulu ya" ucap Sehun. Luhan mengangguk.

"Hati-hati..AWAS! NABRAK TIANG LIS-"

DUKKKK!

'- trik.."

.

.

.

.

.

Luhan masih terkikik mengingat konyolnya tetangga nya itu. Akhirnya Luhan berbaikan dengan Sehun. Luhan kemudian membuka web 'XOXO LOVE'.

'Oohhunhun : Hai jugaa!'

'Oohhunhun : Deer?'

'Oohhunhun : Deerrr?'

Luhan membulatkan matanya. Ia belum membalas chat itu.

'DeerDeerLu : Maaf baru balas. Aku tadi tidak mengecek hp'

Luhan menatap cemas ponselnya.

DDING~!

'Oohhunhun: Ah tidak apa-apa,Deer'

Luhan tersenyum lega.

'DeerDeerLu : Aku kira kau akan marah'

Sehun Side-

'DeerDeerLu : Aku kira kau akan marah'

Sehun terkekeh.

'Oohhunhun : Kkk~,tidak mungkin,Deer'

Sehun tersenyum lalu mengguling-gulingkan badannya dikasur.

"Luhan..Luhannn~" Sehun senyum-senyum sendiri membayang wajah Luhan. Jantungnya berpacu lebih cepat. Sehun memegang dada kirinya.

"Apakah aku sedang.."

"..jatuh cinta?" Gumam Sehun.

TTWING~!

'DeerDeerLu : Syukurlah. Kau sedang apa?'

Dengan cepat Sehun mengetikkan jawabannya.

'Oohhunhun : Aku sedang baring'

'DeerDeerLu : Wah sama :D'

Sehun tersenyum tipis.

'Oohhunhun : Akhirnya tetangga ku tobat,kkk~'

'DeerDeerLu : Dia sudah berbaikan denganmu :D? Berarti dia tidak cerewet lagi dong'

'Oohhunhun : Iya. Tapi..cerewetnya pasti tetap melekat di dirinya'

Sehun berjalan menuju ruang tv dan berbaring di sofa.

TTWING~!

'DeerDeerLu : Kkk~,memangnya dia cerewet sekali ya?'

'Oohhunhun : Iya. Sangaaat cerewet sebelumnya. Aku tak tahu jika sifatnya yang tadi manis sekali'

'DeerDeerLu : Oo,aku juga tidak menyangka kalau tetangga ku itu baik sekali. Dia juga lembut'

Sehun mengentikkan jawabannya sambil tersenyum.

'Oohhunhun : Baguslah kalau kita sama-sama sudah berbaikan dengan tetangga kita:)'

'DeerDeerLu : Hm,iya^^'

'Oohhunhun : Deer,aku mau tidur siang dulu ya? Bye:*'

Setelah mengentikkan itu,Sehun langsung terlelap.

'DeerDeerLu : Mimpi yang indah ya :*'

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kenapa kau meninggalkan Luhan sendirian?" Tanya Joonmyeon. Yixing yang masih asyik menikmati es krim nya mengabaikan pertanyaan Joonmyeon. Joonmyeon mendengus. Daritadi ia memegang es krim,tapi sama sekali belum dimakan. Yixing sedikit melirik ke es krim yang ditangan Joonmyeon.

"Myeon,kau tidak mau eskrim nya? Untuk aku saja" ucap Yixing dengan tersenyum polos.

"Ini,habiskan saja" Joonmyeon menyodorkan eskrimnya,Yixing langsung mengambilnya dengan senang.

"Xing..setelah ini,kita kemana?" Tanya Joonmyeon -lagi.

"Ke Namsan Tower ya,Myeon?" Usul Yixing.

"Leh ugha~" Mereka berdua pun tertawa kecil.

SKIP

Setelah sampai di Namsan Tower,JoonXing memasuki bianglala. Mereka duduk berhadapan.

"Xing..jadi Luhan akan bertunangan 2 bulan lagi?" Tanya Joonmyeon menatap Yixing.

"Iya" jawab Yixing singkat.

"Bagaimana kalau.."

"...kita menyusul Luhan?" Joonmyeon menaik turunkan alisnya. Yixing membelalakkan matanya. Pipinya memerah.

"Kau ini!" Yixing memukul pelan dada Joonmyeon.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia melihat kearah jam dinding.

"Jam 4 sore?" Gumam Sehun sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

"Ini hari apa sih?" Sehun lalu berangkat dan melihat kalender.

"Hari sabtu ya" ucap Sehun malas.

1 detik..

2 detik..

3..

"HAH? Berarti malam ini malam minggu?!" Pekiknya.

"Masa aku bermalam mingguan dengan hp? Atau..aku ajak Deer ketemuan saja ya?" Sehun mengelus-ngelus dagunya seolah-olah berpikir.

"Apa salahnya?" Sehun lalu terkekeh dan pergi ke kamar mandi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Luhan menyirami bunga yang tumbuh indah di perkarangannya menggunakan selang berwarna pink. Matanya menatap lurus perkarangan tetangganya.

"Sehun mana ya?" Gumamnya. Luhan masih melamun.

Tiba-tiba Sehun keluar dari apartementnya dengan pakaian olahraga dan handuk kecil di bahunya. Luhan terkejut karena daritadi ia melamun. Sehun melihat kearah Luhan yang masih menyirami bunganya.

"Han,mau ikut jalan sore tidak?" Tanya Sehun.

"E-eum..bolehkah?" Luhan menjawab dengan malu-malu.

"Of course" Sehun tersenyum.

"Ah baiklah. Aku ganti baju dulu ya" ucap Luhan lalu masuk ke dalam apartementnya.

SKIP

Mereka berdua berdua berlari pelan.

"Hun/Han" mereka memanggil berbarengan.

"Kau dulu saja" ucap Luhan. Sehun menyeka keringat di wajahnya dengan handuk kecil.

"Baiklah. Kau tahu web 'XOXO LOVE' tidak?" Tanya Sehun.

"Tahu" jawab Luhan singkat.

"Aku punya pacar di web itu" ucap Sehun.

'Yah..dia sudah punya pacar' lirih Luhan dalam hati.

"Oo..terus?" Luhan berusaha tegar *cieaelah*

"Aku berencana mengajaknya malam mingguan" lanjut Sehun.

"Semoga dia mau ya" Luhan tersenyum manis.

"Semoga saja" Sehun membalas senyuman Luhan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah pulang dari 'jalan-sore-bersama-sehun', Luhan langsung bergegas ke kamar mandi untuk mandi.

SKIP

"Ternyata Sehun sudah punya pacar" ucap Luhan lesu.

"Padahal kan...ah sudahlah! Aku juga sudah punya pacar. Pacarku juga pasti mau malam mingguan denganku" lanjut Luhan. Luhan akhirnya memutuskan untuk makan malam.

"Makan nasi goreng saja lah" Luhan lalu mengambil nasi dan bumbu untuk memasak nasi goreng.

DDING~!

Luhan buru-buru mengambil ponselnya.

'Oohhunhun : Deer,ketemuan yuk'

Luhan langsung memekik kegirangan. Dengan semangat ia mengetikkan balasannya,sampai typo-typo-,-

'DeerDeerLu : Ayoo^•^'

DDING~!

'Oohhunhun : Oke! Kita ketemuan di Sungai Han ya'

Luhan berjoget-gojet tak jelas. Sesekali ia berteriak.

'DeerDeerLu : Siap. Jam berapa?'

Sehun Side-

'DeerDeerLu : Siap. Jam berapa?'

Sehun berpikir sebentar.

'Oohhunhun : Jam 7 saja'

'DeerDeerLu : Okeee~'

Sehun melihat jam dinding.

"Oh tidak! Ternyata ini sudah jam 6 lewat" dengan cepat Sehun langsung pergi ke kamarnya.

SKIP

Luhan sudah bersiap-siap. Penampilannya sudah sangat rapi.

"Aku tak tahu. Kenapa semakin hari aku semakin tampan" ucap Luhan PD. Luhan..tak sadarkah kau kalau wajahmu cantik?*dibegalLuhan*

Luhan lalu menyemprotkan parfum wangi vanilla.

"Aku siap!"

.

.

.

.

.

Luhan keluar apartement dan berjalan menuju Sungai Han. Sungai Han memang tak begitu jauh dari apartementnya. Dengan cepat Luhan berari agar cepat sampai.

At Sungai Han~

"Dia dimana sih?" Gumam Luhan.

'DeerDeerLu : Kau dimana?'

DDING~!

'Oohhunhun : Aku didekat tukang jual eskrim'

Luhan terlihat mencari-cari tukang jual eskrim.

"Ah itu!" Pekiknya pelan. Luhan mendekati namja yang sedang duduk dibangku dekat penjual eskrim itu. Dengan keberanian penuh, Luhan lalu menepuk bahu namja itu. Sang namja itu akhirnya menoleh. Luhan membulatkan matanya.

"S-SEHUN?!"

TBC

Sekali lgi..makasih yg udah review :'v. w seneng bgt baca review kalian:D. Review trs ya biar w semangat ngelanjutinnya:v.

Ehm,ohya. Bahasa nya emg ga baku.-. , wakz.

Ok. Bye^^

Pls leave a review^^ don't be silent reader :)

Thx


	4. Chapter 4

**_Tittle: Fiance?_**

 ** _Author: Yeojakoriya23_**

 ** _Disclaimer: cast bukan punya saya,cast punya Tuhan YME dan emak bapaknya:'v_**

 ** _Cast: EXO Member_**

 ** _Genre: Romance,Humor(?)_**

 ** _Rating : T_**

 ** _Warning: YAOI,TYPO,BAHASA GAK BAKU,GAJE,DLL._**

 ** _DLDR!_**

 ** _Happy Reading!_**

* * *

"S-SEHUNN?" Pekik Luhan.

"L-luhan?" Ucap Sehun tak percaya.

"K-kau..Deer?" Tanya Sehun. Luhan masih terbengong.

"Kau...oohhunhun?" Luhan malah balik nanya.

"A-aku tak percaya.." Gumam Sehun dengan tatapan kosong.

"..tapi,kalau Deer itu kamu..Leh ugha" sambung Sehun lalu tersenyum ehm tepatnya menyeringai. Luhan menatap Sehun datar. Mereka bertatapan lama.

Tak lama kemudian...

"WOAH! AKU TAK MENYANGKA KALAU KAU ADALAH DEER!" Teriak Sehun lalu memeluk Luhan. Luhan sedikit kaget,kedua pipinya memerah. Setelah berpelukan lama,Luhan melepaskan pelukan itu.

"Kita..tetap pacaran?" Tanya Luhan malu-malu. Sehun menyeringai -lagi.

"Why not?" Ucapnya. Luhan menatap Sehun dengan mata yang berbinar.

"Ayo jalan-jalan! Bukankah kita ingin malam mingguan?" Ucap Luhan semangat.

"Ayo,Deer~" Sehun lalu menggenggam tangan Luhan. Mereka pun berjalan bersama-sama menelusuri Sungai Han.

"Indahnya~" ucap Luhan dengan mata yang berbinar. Ia menatap Sungai Han yang terlihat sangat indah.

"Tentu. Kau tidak kedinginan,Deer?" Tanya Sehun. Mengingat Luhan hanya memakai kaos dan celana jeans. Sehun melepaskan jaket nya lalu memasangkannya ketubuh Luhan. Luhan mengerjapkan matanya.

"Agar hangat" ucap Sehun lalu tersenyum. Luhan membalas senyuman Sehun. Tangan mereka masih bertautan. Luhan mengeratkan genggaman tangannya.

"Kau sudah makan malam?" Tanya Sehun sambil merapikan rambutnya yang terkena terpaan angin. Luhan mengeratkan jaketnya.

"Belum,Hun" jawab Luhan. Sehun membulatkan matanya.

"Hei kenapa kau belum makan? Ayo kita pergi ke restoran" ajak Sehun. Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya. Jujur saja,Luhan memang sedang lapar. Tadi ia ingin membuat nasi goreng untuk makan malam malah tidak jadi karena ingin pergi malam mingguan dengan Sehun.

.

.

.

.

.

.

At Restaurant~

"Mau pesan apa?" Tanya seorang pelayan. Luhan mengambil buku menu lalu mengucapkan apa saja pesanannya. Saat Sehun ditanya oleh Luhan ingin pesan apa,Sehun menjawab "samakan dengan punya mu"

SKIP

Luhan memakan makanannya dengan lahap. Sehun terkekeh pelan lalu menarik tissu dan mengelap sekitar bibir Luhan.

"Pelan-pelan,Deer" ucapnya lalu tersenyum hangat.

BLUSH

Pipi Luhan merona.

"I-iya. Aku sangat lapar. Soalnya dari siang belum makan" ungkap Luhan.

"Makanlah banyak-banyak. Supaya kenyang" ucap Sehun lalu mengacak pelan surai hitam Luhan.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah menikmati malam mingguan berdua, Sehun dan Luhan pun pulang.

"Deer, Setelah ini,langsung kekamar dan tidur ya" ucap Sehun lalu mengecup kening Luhan.

"Iya Hun. Terimakasih ya. Kamu juga,mimpi yang indah ya" Luhan tersenyum.

"No problem. You too. Bye" Sehun melambaikan tangannya. Luhan membalasnya. Setelah yakin Sehun telah memasuki apartementnya, Luhan baru masuk ke apartementnya juga. Luhan berjalan ke kamarnya. Sesekali Luhan menguap.

"Aku ngantuk sekali" gumamnya lalu membuka pintu kamarnya. Luhan langsung merebahkan tubuhnya dikasur dan terlelap.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari-hari Luhan berjalan seperti biasanya. Luhan bekerja dengan semangat.

DDRRTT..RINGRINGRING~~

Ponsel Luhan berbunyi. Luhan langsung mengambil ponselnya.

"Halo?"

'Halo,Lu. Ini mama'

Luhan memutar bola matanya malas. Ia menarik napas lalu menghembuskannya kesal.

"Kenapa ma?"

'Mama cuma mau kasih tau. Pertunangannya dipercepat. Jadi 1bulan lagi'

Luhan yang sedang berjalan sambil membawa nampan pun tiba-tiba berhenti.

'Halo Lu? Kau masih disana kan?'

Luhan mengabaikannya. Ia masih terdiam.

'Lu? Halo Lu-'

Luhan memutuskan panggilan itu. Ia menaruh lagi ponselnya di saku celananya dan melanjutkan lagi pekerjaannya.

SKIP

BRUKK

Luhan membanting tubuhnya di kasur.

"A-aku..tidak mau bertungangan" ucap Luhan sambil menangis.

"Aku mencintai Sehun.." Lanjutnya dengan suara yang serak.

"Tapi,aku tidak akan bisa menolak keputusan mama" Luhan memeluk bantal gulingnya. Ia menatap jari manis sebelah kanannya. Jari itu sudah tersemat cincin dari Sehun. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya. Menahan airmatanya agar tidak turun lagi.

"HUAAA..!" Akhirnya tangis Luhan pecah. Ia menangis seperti anak kecil.

"Bagaimana kalau tunanganku itu jelek?mesum? Tidakk.. Huaaaa.. Aku inginnya yang seperti Sehun" Luhan meremas bantal gulingnya.

"Apa yang harus ku katakan saat putus dengan Sehun? Dia pasti akan sangat kecewa" Luhan mengelap cairan yang keluar dari hidungnya dengan tissu. Luhan akhirnya terlelap karena kelelahan menangis,belum lagi ia baru pulang kerja.

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun sudah sampai dirumah Sehun. Ia pergi dengan Chanyeol tentunya.

"Kamu Sehun kan?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Iya. Kamu siapa ya?" Sehun menggaruk punggungnya yang gatal.

"Aku Baekhyun. Sepupu mu" ucap Baekhyun lalu tersenyum.

'Hah sepupu ku?' Tanya Sehun dalam hati. Ia mengingat-ngigat nama Baekhyun.

DDRRTT..

Sehun menerima panggilan itu dan berlari kearah ruang tamu.

"Tunggu sebentar ya"

"Halo"

'Halo,Hun. Ini eomma, itu sepupu mu namanya Baekhyun. Dia sudah sampai belum di apartement mu?'

"Sudah" jawab Sehun singkat.

'Yasudah. Bye'

Panggilan itu terputus.

'Hei,percakapan macam apa ini' kesal Sehun dalam hati. Ia berjalan lagi ke arah pintu.

"Silahkan masuk" ucapnya -sok- ramah. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol pun masuk.

"Jadi ada apa?" Tanya Sehun to the point.

"Aku ingin memberitahu kalau kau akan bertunangan 1 bulan lagi" ucap Baekhyun. Sehun membulatkan matanya.

"Aku?" Tanyanya tak percaya.

"Iya kamu-_-" ucap Baekhyun malas. Sehun terdiam beberapa saat. Pikirannya melayang kemana-mana. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang sudah bosan akhirnya memutuskan untuk pulang.

"Kami pulang dulu ya" ucap Chanyeol. Sehun masih diam. Akhirnya ChanBaek langsung keluar dari rumah Sehun. Sehun menggigit kukunya.

"Luhan.." Gumamnya.

"Deer..bagaimana denganmu kalau aku bertunangan dengan oranglain?" Lirih Sehun.

"Aku masih cinta sama Deer.."

"..pasti Baekhyun Hyung menipu ku! Iya,Baekhyun Hyung menipu ku.." Sehun menghapus airmatanya yang keluar. Sehun menutup matanya dan terlelap.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Luhan mengerjapkan matanya. Ia bangkit dari kasurnya dan bercermin. Ia meraba matanya yang agak bengkak dan sembab.

"Apakah aku terlalu banyak menangis semalam?" gumam Luhan. Ia mengambil ponselnya dan menelepon seseorang.

'Halo?'

"Halo,Xing. Bisakah kita bertemu di Paradise Cafe? Pukul 09.30 ya" Luhan mengipaskan matanya.

'Boleh saja. Kenapa memangnya?'

"Aku ingin curhat" jawab Luhan singkat.

'Baiklah-baiklah. Aku mau mandi dulu. Sampai jumpa'

"Sampai jumpa" Luhan langsung mematikan panggilan itu. Ia melihat kearah jam dinding, jarum pendek yang tertunjuk ke angka 8 dan jarum panjang yang tertunjuk ke angka 6. Luhan langsung bergegas ke kamar mandi.

SKIP

Luhan melihat pantulan dirinya di cermin. Ia tersenyum pahit. Luhan kemudian keluar dari apartementnya.

At Paradise Cafe~

Luhan melihat cafe itu yang masi sepi. Hanya beberapa pengunjung yang datang. Ia kemudian memilih duduk dimeja nomor 10.

"Sudah kuduga,Yixing akan terlambat" gumam Luhan sambil menopang dagunya.

"DOR!" Yixing tiba-tiba datang dan mengejutkan Luhan dari belakang. Luhan terkejut. Yixing nyengir lalu duduk di kursi sebelah Luhan.

"Aish kau ini-" kesal Luhan lalu meninju pelan bahu Yixing.

"Aku mau pesan minuman dulu ya. Kau mau apa?" Tanya Yixing.

"Orange juice saja" jawab Luhan. Yixing lalu memesankannya.

Beberapa menit kemudian~

"Selamat menikmati" ucap pelayan cafe itu. Luhan dan Yixing hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum kepada sang pelayan cafe.

"Jadi..mau curhat apa,Lu?" Tanya Yixing lalu menyeruput Strawberry juice nya.

"Xing..kau tau kan aku akan bertunangan bulan depan?" Tanya Luhan sambil mengaduk Orange Juice nya dengan pipet. Yixing mengangguk.

"Eh?bukannya 2 bulan la-"

"Dipercepat oleh mama ku" potong Luhan. Yixing membulatkan bibirnya.

"Lalu?"

"Aku sudah ketemuan dengan 'pacar web' ku" ucap Luhan lalu meminum Orange Juice nya. Yixing membulatkan matanya.

"Benarkah?" Yixing memegang bahu Luhan. Luhan mengangguk.

"Terus?"

"Dan..kau kan tau sendiri aku sudah punya pacar. Aku sudah mencintai pacarku,Xing..."

"...aku ingin membatalkan pertunangan itu" ucap Luhan sambil menatap lurus gelas yang berisi Orange Juice nya.

"Kau bercanda?" Ucap Yixing tak percaya.

"Tidak" jawab Luhan cepat.

"Kau tau sendiri sifat mama mu,Lu. Bagaimana kau mau membatalkan pertunangan mu? Sudahlah..semuanya akan baik-baik saja" ucap Yixing lalu tersenyum hangat kepada Luhan. Luhan menatap Yixing lalu memeluk sahabatnya itu.

"Tapi Xing...aku mencintai Sehun" Luhan terisak dipelukan Yixing. Yixing mengelus pelan punggung Luhan.

"Aku tau,Lu. Nanti kau coba bicarakan dengan Sehun" ucap Yixing lalu melepaskan pelukannya.

"Terimakasih,Xing..kau memang sahabat terbaikku" ucap Luhan tulus sambil menghapus airmatanya.

"No problem" jawab Yixing.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah curhat dengan Yixing,Luhan merasa lega. Luhan mengambil ponselnya yang tergeletak di sofa. Ia menelepon Sehun.

'Halo,Deer?'

"Halo,Hun. Nanti malam kita ketemuan di Sungai Han lagi ya"

'Baiklah. Jam berapa,Deer?'

"Jam setengah 7 ya"

'Oke,sayang'

Luhan tersenyum malu.

"Kau ini. Yasudah,Bye~"

"Bye~"

Luhan lalu mematikan panggilan itu. Ia meremas ponselnya.

'Apa yang harus ku katakan?' Ucap Luhan dalam hati.

.

.

.

.

TBC!

* * *

 **Holaa..akhirnya HunHan bersatu :D .**

 **Ok,jangan lupa review yaa~ karena review kalian sangat berharga ;***

 **Don't be silent reader :)**

 **Thx**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Tittle: Fiance?_**

 ** _Author: Yeojakoriya23_**

 ** _Disclaimer: cast bukan punya saya,cast punya Tuhan YME dan emak bapaknya:'v_**

 ** _Cast: EXO Member_**

 ** _Genre: Romance,Humor(?)_**

 ** _Rating : T_**

 ** _Warning: YAOI,TYPO,BAHASA GAK BAKU,GAJE,DLL._**

 ** _DLDR!_**

 ** _Happy Reading!_**

* * *

Luhan menatap Sehun ragu-ragu.

"Deer,kenapa?" Tanya Sehun sambil memegang tangan Luhan.

"H-hun.." Panggil Luhan sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"A-aku mohon jangan meninggalkan ku" lirih Luhan. Sehun langsung memeluk Luhan.

"Deer,apapun yang terjadi. Aku selalu bersamamu" ucap Sehun sambil mengelus punggung Luhan. Luhan yang berada di pelukan Sehun hanya dapat terisak.

"Aku harus bertunangan! Jangan membuatku makin mencintai mu! J-jangann..." Luhan melemah. Sehun tak kuasa menahan air matanya.

"Deer,kenapa kita selalu sama?" Tanya Sehun lirih.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Luhan.

"A-aku juga akan bertunangan" jawab Sehun.

"Kau bercanda" ucap Luhan tak percaya.

"Tidak Deer" Sehun menatap Luhan.

"JANGAN MEMBOHONGI KU! A-AKUMMMPPTTT-" ucapan Luhan terpotong karena Sehun langsung mengunci bibirnya. Sehun melumat lembut bibir itu. Sesekali menggigit kecil. Luhan tidak membalas ciuman itu. Luhan menitikkan air matanya. Ia lalu memukul dada Sehun karena pasokan oksigennya menipis. Sehun akhirnya melepas tautan bibir mereka.

Sehun dan Luhan bertatapan.

"Kita putus" ucap Luhan lalu membalikkan badannya dan pergi.

"Deer..." Panggil Sehun lirih. Ia kemudian mengacak rambutnya frustasi

-xo-

Luhan membuka pintu apartement nya sambil terisak.

BLAM

Luhan membanting pintu itu. Ia benar-benar pusing sekarang. Luhan memegang kepalanya.

DDRRTT..RINGRINGRING~~

"Halo?"

'Lu,kau tidak lupa kan dengan pertunanganmu?'

"Tidak,Ma"

'Kau tidak berniat untuk bertemu dengan calon tunanganmu?'

"Tidak" jawab Luhan singkat.

'Sepertinya kau sedang bad mood ya? Hn,padahal Mama ingin cerita denganmu. Yasudah,annyeong'

"Annyeong"

Luhan menaruh ponselnya dikasurnya.

"Mama membuatku semakin pusing saja" gumam Luhan lalu berbaring.

"Bertunangan,calon tunangan,putus dengan Sehun,ugh-"

"-aku benci semua ini" lanjut Luhan sambil memejamkan matanya.

"Kisah cintaku rumit sekali sih"

"Seharusnya Mama jangan seperti ini. Aku kan bisa cari pasangan sendiri" Luhan akhirnya bermonolog ria.

"Bertunangan lah,aku tidak mau hidup dengan orang yang tidak aku cintai"

"Aku hanya cinta dengan Sehun!" Luhan memejamkan matanya semakin erat. Luhan kemudian tidur.

-xo-

"Eunghh.."Luhan melenguh dan bangun dari tidurnya. Ia kemudian berjalan dengan gontai kearah jendela kamarnya. Luhan membuka jendela kamarnya dengan malas.

"S-sehun" gumamnya pelan. Luhan melihat Sehun yang sedang menyiram tanamannya.

"Eh? Pagi Luhan" sapa Sehun lalu tersenyum. Luhan membalasnya dengan senyuman terpaksa.

"Pagi juga" Luhan menyapa balik Sehun.

Mereka kemudian diam. Tiba-tiba suasana menjadi canggung. Sehun menyiram tanamannya sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Luhan yang hanya melihat tanaman Sehun bukan Sehun nya.

"A-aku masuk dulu ya,bye" Sehun memecah keheningan lalu masuk kedalam apartementnya. Luhan hanya mengangguk. Luhan pun membalikkan badannya.

"Bodoh! Bagaimana bisa aku bersikap seperti itu" ucap Luhan.

"Argh sudahlah. Lebih baik aku mandi,sebentar lagi aku akan bekerja" sambung Luhan lalu pergi ke kamar mandi.

-xo-

Luhan melayani pelanggan seperti biasa. Ramah dan sopan. Namun..sepertinya senyuman Luhan agak, terpaksa mungkin?

"Lu,kau sakit?" Tanya Xiumin. Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Jangan membohongi ku,wajahmu pucat" ucap Xiumin. Luhan tersenyum kecil.

"Aku tidak apa-ap-"

BRUKK

Belum sempat Luhan menyelesaikan kata-katanya,ia jatuh pingsan.

"LUHAN!" Pekik Xiumin. Ia lalu menutup cafe nya dan membawa Luhan ke rumah sakit.

-xo-

"Bagaimana keadaannya,dok?" Tanya Xiumin khawatir.

"Dia tidak apa-apa. Hanya terlalu kelelahan dan mungkin banyak pikir. Saya akan memberikan obat pereda pusingnya" ucap dokter itu. Xiumin tersenyum lega.

"Terimakasih dok" ucap Xiumin.

"Sama-sama" Dokter itu kemudian pergi dari hadapan Xiumin.

Xiumin langsung masuk ke ruangan Luhan. Ia lalu duduk di kursi.

"Sebenarnya,apa yang kau pikirkan,Lu?" gumam Xiumin sambil mengelap keringat yang terus mengucur disekitar wajah Luhan.

"Semoga cepat sembuh. Aku pulang dulu,Lu" ucap Xiumin lalu keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Xiumin hyung! Luhan dimana?" Tanya Yixing dengan wajah panik.

"Disitu" Xiumin menunjuk ruangan yang ia masuki tadi.

"Terimakasih hyung. Ayo" Yixing lalu menarik tangan Joonmyeon.

"Huaaa..Luhan,kenapa kau belum bangun?" Yixing menangis sambil mengguncang tangan Luhan.

"Cup cup..jangan menangis,Xing. Luhan mungkin masih lelah" ucap Joonmyeon sambil mengelus bahu Yixing. Tangis Yixing mereda.

"Eunghh.." Yixing dengan cepat menoleh kearah Luhan.

"Kau sudah sadar,Lu!" Yixing langsung memeluk Luhan yang masih lemah.

"Lepashh-" ucap Luhan. Yixing melepaskan pelukannya dengan bibir yang mengerucut.

"kepala ku,pusing sekali" ucap Luhan pelan.

"Kau baik-baik saja,Lu? Aku panggilkan dokter ya?" Yixing lalu membalikkan badannya.

"J-jangan..." Ucap Luhan sambil menarik tangan Yixing.

"Baiklah"

"Sebaiknya kau istirahat dulu,Lu" ucap Joonmyeon. Luhan menggeleng.

"Aku ingin curhat,Xing" ucap Luhan lalu mendudukkan dirinya dikasur.

"Baring saja,Lu" Yixing langsung membaringkan Luhan lagi. Yixing mengibaskan tangannya didepan Joonmyeon seolah-olah mengusir.

"Oke,aku keluar" ucap Joonmyeon. Yixing lalu tersenyum. Setelah memastikan Joonmyeon benar-benar keluar,Yixing duduk di kursi.

"Kenapa,Lu?" Tanya Yixing.

"Aku sudah putus dengan Sehun,yi" jawab Luhan sedih.

"B-bagaimana bisa?" Ucap Yixing tak percaya.

"Kau tau kan? 3 minggu lagi aku akan bertunangan? Cepat atau lambat aku harus memutuskan Sehun. Dan.. Aku sudah memutuskannya" jelas Luhan. Yixing menatap Luhan sedih. Ia kemudian memeluk Luhan. Menyalurkan kekuatan kepada sahabatnya itu.

"Aku tau kau kuat,Lu" ucap Yixing sambil menepuk-nepuk pelan punggung Luhan.

"A-aku mencintai Sehun,Xing" tangis Luhan pecah.

"Aku terlalu banyak memikirkan pertunanganku itu. Belum lagi aku memikirkan Sehun" ucap Luhan sambil menghapus air matanya. Yixing melepaskan pelukannya dan memegang bahu Luhan.

"Dengar Lu, semuanya pasti akan baik-baik saja. Jangan terlalu memikirkan hal itu. Lihat, kau sampai sakit karena terlalu banyak beban pikiran" ucap Yixing lalu tersenyum.

"Aku bodoh ya-" ucap Luhan sambil tersenyum hambar. Yixing menatap Luhan sedih.

"-memikirkan hal seperti itu sampai sakit. Apakah calon tunanganku mau mempunyai pasangan bodoh seperti ku?" Lanjut Luhan masih tetap tersenyum hambar. Air mata Yixing menetes. Ia sangat sedih melihat keadaan sahabatnya yang seperti ini. Ia tak dapat berpikir kalau ia sekarang berada di posisi Luhan.

'Luhan sangat tegar' batin Yixing.

"Iya kan,Xing?" Tanya Luhan kemudian. Yixing menggeleng.

"Jangan berpikir kau bodoh,Lu" ucap Yixing.

"Ini aku bawakan buah-buahan dan vitamin. Dimakan ya,Han" ucap Yixing mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan. Luhan mengangguk.

"Kau yang terbaik" ucap Luhan . Mereka lalu tertawa bersama.

-xo-

Setelah Yixing dan Joonmyeon pulang,Luhan kembali sendirian.

"Aku benci rumah sakit. Bau obat-obatan ini membuatku mual" ucap Luhan.

Luhan kemudian menatap nampan yang berisi bubur dan obat itu. Tak lama kemudian,Luhan mengambilnya.

"Aku juga benci bubur" ucap Luhan menatap benci nasi lembek itu.

"Menggelikan" sambungnya.

CKLEK

Luhan menatap pintu ruangannya yang dibuka seorang namja. Namja itu menutup kembali pintu tersebut. Ia kemudian berjalan kearah Luhan.

TAP

Langkahnya terhenti ketika ia sudah berada disamping Luhan. Luhan menyerngitkan alisnya. Namja itu kemudian menurunkan maskernya. Mata Luhan membulat.

"Sehun?"

.

.

.

.

Tbc ;D

* * *

 ** _Makasih yang udah review. I lav lu ful:v._**

 ** _Maaf ya kalo pendek,biar greget :v_**

 ** _Oksip,review ya:D_**

 ** _Don't be silent reader:)_**

 ** _Thx_**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Tittle: Fiance?_**

 ** _Author: Yeojakoriya23_**

 ** _Disclaimer: cast bukan punya saya,cast punya Tuhan YME dan emak bapaknya:'v_**

 ** _Cast: EXO Member_**

 ** _Genre: Romance,Humor(?)_**

 ** _Rating : T_**

 ** _Warning: YAOI,TYPO,BAHASA GAK BAKU,GAJE,DLL._**

 ** _DLDR!_**

 ** _Happy Reading!_**

* * *

"Sehun?"

"Iya,Deer?" Jawab Sehun lembut. Luhan menundukkan kepalanya dalam. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menahan tangisnya.

"Deer? Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Sehun sambil mengangkat dagu Luhan.

"A-aku..."

GREBB

Sehun langsung memeluk tubuh lemah Luhan. Sehun menitikkan air matanya. Sedangkan Luhan? Ia sudah terisak dari tadi.

"Deer..aku mencintai mu" ucap Sehun lirih. Luhan tak menjawabnya. Akhirnya Sehun melepaskan pelukan itu.

"Makan yang teratur,Deer. Minum obat agar cepat sembuh" Sehun tersenyum hangat kepada Luhan sambil menghapus air mata nya.

"I-iya.." Jawab Luhan pelan.

"Kenapa kau bisa sakit,Deer? Aku sangat mengkhawatirkan mu". Sehun kemudian menghapus air mata Luhan lembut.

"Bukan urusanmu" jawab Luhan. Matanya tak berani menatap Sehun.

"Jelas itu urusan ku" tegas Sehun. Luhan mengabaikan ucapan Sehun. Ia memejamkan matanya.

"Pergi" ucap Luhan pelan. Namun masih dapat didengar oleh Sehun. Sehun tak bergeming.

"Kumohon,pergi" Luhan menunjuk kearah pintu.

"Baiklah jika itu mau mu" ucap Sehun. Sehun tersenyum lalu keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Maafkan aku" gumam Luhan.

-xo-

Akhirnya dokter sudah memboleh kan Luhan pulang. Luhan pulang ke apartementnya bersama Yixing dan Joonmyeon. Yixing membantu Luhan berjalan. Sedangkan Joonmyeon? Ia disuruh membawa tas besar Luhan,ckck. Mereka bertiga pun keluar dari rumah sakit itu.

Yixing membukakan pintu mobil untuk Luhan.

"Senyum dong,Lu" Yixing mencolek dagu Luhan. Luhan tersenyum kaku.

"Jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Nanti sakit lagi" nasihat Yixing. Hm,dia terlihat seperti seorang ibu yang sedang menasihati anaknya.

"Iya,Xing" jawab Luhan lalu tersenyum. Yixing membalas senyuman itu lalu duduk di depan.

-xo-

"Kami pulang dulu ya,Lu" ucap Yixing dari dalam mobil.

"Hati-hati dijalan" Luhan melambaikan tangannya.

"Bye" Yixing melambaikan tangannya juga.

"Ugh,pusing" gumam Luhan sambil memegang kepalanya. Ia membuka pintu lalu masuk ke apartement nya. Luhan berjalan menuju kamarnya. Tapi,mata nya tak sengaja melihat kalender.

"Yaampun,acara pertunangan ku 2 minggu lagi" pekik Luhan. Ia mengurut pelipis nya.

"Membuat ku semakin pusing" lanjut Luhan.

DDRRTT..

Ponsel Luhan bergetar. Luhan mengambil ponselnya.

'Fr: Xiumin Hyung

Kau sudah pulang dari rumah sakit? Syukurlah. Besok lebih baik kau jangan bekerja dulu jika masih pusing'

Luhan mendengus setelah membaca pesan itu. Ia kemudian mengetikkan jawabannya.

'To: Xiumin Hyung

Hm iya. Tapi,aku sudah tak pusing lagi,Hyung'

Luhan memencet tombol SEND. Ia terpaksa berbohong karena ia sudah rindu bekerja. Tak lama kemudian ponselnya bergetar lagi.

'Fr: Xiumin Hyung

Baiklah :)'

Luhan menghela nafas lega. Ia menaruh kembali ponselnya di saku celananya.

"Aku belum meminum obat. Aigoo" Luhan kemudian pergi ke dapur sambil membawa plastik obatnya. Luhan membuka plastik obat itu dengan ogah-ogahan.

"Sial,obatnya banyak sekali. Padahal aku cuma sakit kepala" ucap Luhan kesal. Ia kemudian menelan satu persatu obat itu.

"Wekk,pahit sekali !" Luhan meneguk air sebanyak-banyaknya.

DDRRTT..

'Fr : Sehun

Jangan lupa minum obat. Setelah itu istirahat:)'

Luhan tersenyum membaca pesan itu.

'Bodohnya aku memutus pacar sebaik dia' batin Luhan. Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya.

'To : Sehun

Iya :)'

Luhan berjalan ke ruang tv dan langsung baring di sofa.

"Menghabiskan waktu dengan tidur apa salahnya" ucap Luhan lalu tertidur pulas di sofa.

-xo-

TOK TOK TOK

"Masuk" ucap Sehun dari dalam. Pintu pun terbuka dan muncullah seorang namja yang berkulit agak gelap.

"HOII,WASSAP BRO" ucap namja itu sok inggris. Sehun menatapnya datar.

"Berhenti bersikap absurd,Kai-_-" ucap Sehun sambil mengganti channel tv nya.

Kai menyengir lebar lalu duduk di sofa.

"Aku dengar-dengar,kau akan bertunangan ya,bino?" Tanya Kai lalu mengambil toples yang berisi keripik kentang dimeja.

"Iya" jawab Sehun lalu menghela nafas panjang.

"Wah,chukkae!" Kai menepuk keras punggung Sehun. Sehun hanya tersenyum pasrah.

"Kenapa wajahmu seperti itu?" Tanya Kai.

"Kenapa? Wajahku memang seperti ini dari lahir. Selalu tampan" ucap Sehun PD. Kai memasang wajah datar.

"Bino,kau tahu? Aku punya pacar baru! Dia sudah berhasil membuatku berhenti menjadi playboy!" Kai mengguncang bahu Sehun.

"Aku tidak tanya" ucap Sehun lalu merebut toples dari tangan Kai. Ia memasukkan keripik kentang kemulut nya.

"Aish,susah sekali berbicara denganmu" kesal Kai. Sehun terkikik.

"Yasudah,lanjutkan" ucap Sehun santai tanpa melihat kearah Kai. Matanya terfokus kepada layar tv.

"Wajahnya mulus,imut,matanya bulat-"

"Memangnya ada mata segitiga?" Celetuk Sehun lalu tertawa. Bibir Kai maju 5 senti.

"Tubuhnya mungil,pintar memasak" lanjut Kai sambil membayangkan pacarnya.

"Namanya siapa sih?" Tanya Sehun penasaran.

"Kyungsoo!" Jawab Kai sambil berteriak. Sehun menutup telinganya.

"Kau sendiri?" Tanya Kai. Tiba-tiba Sehun menoleh kearah Kai.

"Punya sih..." Sehun menggantung kata-katanya.

"Tapi,sudah putus" lanjutnya lalu memasang wajah sedih. Kai memandang Sehun prihatin lalu memberi pukpuk kepada Sehun.

"Yang sabar ya" Kai menepuk bahu Sehun.

"Memangnya kenapa kalian putus?" Tanya Kai. Sehun menatap sebal Kai.

"Aku kan 2 minggu lagi lagi akan bertunangan. Masa masih berhubungan dengan orang lain?!" Ucap Sehun kesal. Kai terkekeh.

"Santai,Bino. Memangnya siapa pacar ehm mantan pacarmu itu?"

"Tetangga ku sendiri" jawab Sehun lesu.

"Hah? Yang kanan atau yang kiri?" Tanya Kai heboh.

"Kenapa? Kau mau mengambilnya? Jangan macam-macam,Kai" ucap Sehun dengan nada mengancam.

"T-tidak kok" ucap Kai yang merasa takut dengan tatapan Sehun.

"Dia yang memutuskan mu? Alasannya kenapa?" Kai terus bertanya dengan Sehun.

"Dia akan bertunangan" ucap Sehun.

"Bertunangan? Jangan-jangan..." Kai menggantung kata-katanya.

"Dia adalah calon tunanganmu" sambung Kai. Sehun tertawa.

"Konyol" komentar Sehun.

"Hmmm"

Mereka berdua pun berbincang-bincang sampai sore. Walaupun daritadi Kai yang ngomong terus.

-xo-

Setelah Kai pulang,Sehun merasa sepi.

'Jangan-jangan...dia adalah calon tunanganmu'

Kata-kata Kai terbayang di benaknya. Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Idiot" gumam Sehun. Sehun akhirnya memutuskan untuk mandi.

-xo-

Luhan mengucek matanya seraya menguap.

DDRRTT...RINGRING~~!

Luhan terkaget ketika mendengar ponselnya yang berdering. Ia menjawab panggilan itu.

"Halo?"

'Halo,Lu?'

Luhan mendengus. Lagi-lagi mama,batin Luhan.

"Kenapa ma?" Tanyaa Luhan malas.

'Hari keenam sebelum acara pertunangan mu, kita akan ketemuan dengan keluarga calon tunanganmu'

Luhan membulatkan matanya.

"Ha? Ketemuan? Aduh ma..Luhan kayaknya gabisa,soalnya Luhan mau kerj-"

'Gaada alasan! Udah,bye'

Luhan membanting ponselnya ke sofa. Ia merasa kesal karena mama nya memutuskan panggilannya secara sepihak.

"Argh! Sudahlah. Tapi..Xiuming Hyung pasti akan kecewa karena aku sering tidak masuk kerja" ucap Luhan sedih. Mata nya berkaca-kaca.

"HUAAAA!" Tangisnya pecah. Luhan menangis sesegukkan.

"A-aku..s-sedih sekali" ucap Luhan disela-sela tangisnya.

"Aku kesal,sedih,marah,kecewa! Semuanya bercampur aduk,aku lelah!" Luhan mengacak rambutnya.

TOK TOK TOK

Luhan menoleh kearah pintu. Dengan cepat ia menghapus airmata nya lalu berjalan kearah pintu.

"Siapa?" Tanya Luhan sembari membuka pintu.

"Ehm,maaf. Siapa ya?" Tanya Luhan lagi kepada namja itu. Namja itu memandangnya dengan tatapan bingung.

'Wajahnya agak kebule-bulean(?). Mungkin dia bule' ucap Luhan dalam hati.

"excuse me?" Luhan akhirnya berbicara dengan bahasa inggris:v

"Aah, sorry. Can you show where apartment number 88? Who lived there his name Luhan" ucap namja berwajah bule itu.

Krik krik krik

Luhan menatap datar namja itu.

"It's me" ucap Luhan malas. Namja itu membulatkan mata nya. Ia kemudian menyengir.

"I want to deliver this letter" namja tersebut menyerahkan sepucuk surat kepada Luhan.

"Ah,thank you. Btw,who are you?" Tanya Luhan.

"I'm Kris Wu. I Yixing's brother who just moved here" jawab namja yang bernama Kris Wu itu. Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Once again,thank you" Luhan tersenyum kepada Kris. Kris membalas senyumannya.

"No problem"

-xo-

Setelah Kris pergi,Luhan langsung menutup pintu dan mendudukkan dirinya ke sofa. Ia dengan tidak sabaran membuka surat dari Yixing.

'Fr: Yixing gans imut imut

Lu,apa kabar? Kuharap kau baik-baik saja,haha. Oh ya,Lu..maafkan aku yang akan pergi meninggalkan mu:'(.

Aku akan pergi ke Beijing bersama Joonmyeon :D. Kami ingin jalan-jalan. Nah,langsung ke intinya saja ya?'

Luhan membaca surat itu dengan malas. Ambigu ucapanmu-_-,batin Luhan saat membaca kalimat 'Nah,langsung ke intinya saja ya?'. Luhan lalu meneruskan membaca surat dari Yixing.

'Jika kamu pengen curhat,jangan sedih.. Kamu bisa telpon aku kok. Ehn,kalauakutidaksibuksih. Jangan sedih ya,Lu? Mungkin kau bisa curhat dengan kucing atau dengan ayam? Haha.

Jangan kangen ya:(. Sudah dulu ya? Bye ;*

Salam hangat dari Yixing&Joonmyeon, mwah.'

Luhan melipat kembali kertas itu kemudian membuangnya ke tong sampah.

"Yixing! Kau gilaaaa" teriak Luhan frustasi. Demi apa? Yixing mengirimi nya surat tak penting seperti itu?

Luhan menjambak rambutnya sendiri.

"Aku bisa gila" ucap Luhan pasrah.

-xo-

Besoknya, Luhan kembali kerja seperti biasa. Alhamdulillah:v, pusing yang mendera di kepalanya sudah mendingan. Luhan berjalan ke meja nomor 5.

"Mau pesan apa?" Tanya Luhan ramah sambil memegang note dan pulpen.

"Ha?"

"Apa yang kau katakan?" Tanya namja itu dengan bahasa mandarin.

"Eh? Kris?" Luhan mengerjapkan matanya.

"Luhan?"

"Kau bisa bahasa mandarin?" Tanya Luhan dengan bahasa mandarin juga.

"Iya. Aku orang China" jawab Kris.

"Oo,aku juga asli China" ucap Luhan sambil tersenyum.

"Ah iya,kau mau pesan apa?" Tanya Luhan. Kris lalu menyebutkan pesanannya.

"Baiklah,tunggu beberapa menit ya" ucap Luhan.

-xo-

tbc -_-

Maaf ya kalau pendek;(. W lg ga sempet,soalnya sibuk ngurus mos:v *halahsoksibuk*. Wkwk,di chapter depan Lu ama Sehun bakal ketemuan. Bagaimanakah kisah cinta mereka?:v

Wkwk. Review yaa ;*

Jan silent-silent an:v

Thanks


	7. Chapter 7

**_Tittle: Fiance?_**

 ** _Author: Yeojakoriya23_**

 ** _Disclaimer: cast bukan punya saya,cast punya Tuhan YME dan emak bapaknya:'v_**

 ** _Cast: EXO Member_**

 ** _Genre: Romance,Humor(?)_**

 ** _Rating : T_**

 ** _Warning: YAOI,TYPO,BAHASA GAK BAKU,GAJE,DLL._**

 ** _DLDR!_**

 ** _Happy Reading!_**

* * *

Setelah seharian bekerja,Luhan pulang ke apartementnya dengan wajah yang lesu dan kusut.

"Hah,badanku remuk rasanya" ucap Luhan lalu menguap lebar.

Luhan mengambil ponselnya.

"1 pesan?" Gumamnya lalu membuka pesan itu.

'Fr: Mama

Jangan lupa. Besok hari pertemuan mu dgn tunanganmu'

Luhan membanting ponselnya di sofa.

"Selalu seperti ini! Mamaaaaaa" teriak Luhan frustasi. Luhan akhirnya memutuskan untuk tidur.

.

.

.

Sehun membuka bungkus ramen dan menceburkan mi itu di dalam air yang mendidih. Suasana di dapur itu sangat sunyi.

Sehun mengaduk perlahan mi itu. Setelah beberapa menit,Sehun mematikan kompor itu. Sehun membawa ramen hasil buatannya ke meja makan. Sehun menyumpit ramen yang masih mengepulkan asap itu. Ia meniup perlahan ramen itu. Sehun memasukkan sesumpit ramen itu kedalam mulutnya. Mengunyahnya perlahan. Tatapan mata Sehun kosong.

DDRTT!

Sehun terkaget saat merasakan ponselnya bergetar. Ia mengelus perlahan dadanya dan membuka pesan di ponselnya.

'Fr : Eomma

Hunnie,besok pertemuan kita dgn keluarga tunanganmu. Siapkan dirimu ya'

Sehun langsung mematikan ponselnya dan melanjutkan acara makannya. Sehun melahap ramen itu dengan cepat. Setelah ramen itu habis, Sehun meneguk air mineral sampai habis dan meninggalkan meja makan itu. Sehun mendudukkan dirinya dikasur.

"Entahlah..aku pasrah saja" gumam Sehun sambil memejamkan kedua matanya.

"Luhan sudah tidur belum ya?" Tanya Sehun entah pada siapa. Sehun akhirnya menutup matanya perlahan dan terlelap.

.

.

"LUHAN HYUNG,BANGUN!" Kyungsoo mengguncang badan Luhan.

"Eunghh.." Luhan melenguh lalu mengucek matanya. Ia menguap lebar.

"Apa sih" ucap Luhan sambil menggaruk punggungnya. Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya malas.

"Eh- Kyungsoo? Sejak kapan kau disini?" Tanya Luhan yang sudah sepenuhnya sadar.

"Sejak negara api menyerang,hyung-" ucap Kyungsoo malas.

"HA?"

"Kau ceroboh sekali. Pintu apartement mu pun tidak dikunci" ucap Kyungsoo sambil menaruh kopernya didekat lemari.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Luhan bingung.

"Aish. Lebih baik kau mandi,hyung. Kau bau" ucap Kyungsoo sambil menutup hidungnya. Luhan mendengus lalu berjalan kearah kamar mandi. Kyungsoo lalu membenarkan kasur Luhan yang berantakan.

"Dasar.." Gumam Kyungsoo sambil melipat selimut putih Luhan. Setelah membenarkan kasur itu,Kyungsoo berjalan keluar kamar Luhan dan membuat sarapan.

Saat sampai didapur, mata Kyungsoo membulat. Ia memijat pelipisnya.

"Ini terlihat seperti kapal pecah" ucap Kyungsoo sambil berjalan kearah kulkas.

"Hanya ada minuman kaleng? Hei,apakah dia tidak makan setiap harinya?" Ucap Kyungsoo malas. Ia lalu menutup kulkas itu.

"aku periksa rice cooker nya dulu" gumam Kyungsoo.

"Untung masih ada nasi" Kyungsoo menghela nafas lega.

"Nasi goreng saja lah"

.

.

Luhan menggosok giginya dengan malas-malasan.

'Ini akan menjadi hari yang paling menyebalkan dalam hidupku' ucap Luhan dalam hati. Luhan berkumur-kumur lalu mengelap mulutnya. Ia kemudian keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Kyungsoo..kau masak apa?"Tanya Luhan sambil berjalan kearah dapur.

"Nasi goreng" jawab Kyungsoo singkat. Tangannya sibuk membolak-balik telur yang ia goreng. Luhan melirik ke arah nasi goreng yang sudah selesai dimasak.

"Seperti nya enak" ucap Luhan lalu mengambil sesendok nasi goreng itu. Kyungsoo mengangkat telur goreng itu lalu menaruh di piring yang berisi nasi goreng punya Luhan.

"Makanlah. Jangan lupa jam 9 kau akan bertemu dengan tunanganmu" ucap Kyungsoo sambil mengelap tangannya.

"Terserah" jawab Luhan cuek sambil mengunyah nasi yang dimulutnya. Detik berikutnya, suasana menjadi hening. Hanya terdengar suara dentingan dari alat makan mereka.

"Aku selesai" ucap Luhan lalu berdiri dan pergi ke kamar.

"Dia kenapa?" Gumam Kyungsoo bingung.

.

.

Luhan membanting tubuhnya kekasur. Ia memeluk erat gulingnya.

"Terserah tunanganku siapa. Aku ikhlas.." Ucap Luhan sambil berguling-guling dikasurnya.

Luhan melihat kearah luar jendela kamarnya.

"Sehun tidak ada?" gumam Luhan sedih. Luhan memeluk gulingnya kembali. Dengan ragu,ia mengetikkan pesan untuk Sehun

'To: Sehun

Kau ada diapartement mu?'

Luhan menekan tombol SEND.

"Semoga dijawab" gumam Luhan berharap. Luhan melihat kearah jam dinding.

"HAH? Pukul 8.30? Oh Tidak!" Pekik Luhan lalu berdiri dari kasurnya. Ia mondar-mondir didepan kasur.

CKLEK..

"Hyung,ini tuxedo dari mama mu" ucap Kyungsoo sambil menyerahkan tuxedo putih kepada Luhan. Luhan mengambil tuxedo itu dengan ragu.

"Kau suka,hyung?" Tanya Kyungsoo dengan riang. Luhan terlihat bingung.

"S-suka kok" ucap Luhan lalu tersenyum terpaksa.

"Aku tak menyangka kau akan bertunangan,hyung!" Ucap Kyungsoo sambil memeluk Luhan.

"Hehe..iya" balas Luhan canggung.

"Chukkae,hyung" ucap Kyungsoo sambil menepuk punggung Luhan pelan.

"Terimakasih,Kyung. Kau adalah saudara terbaikku!" Ucap Luhan tulus.

"Tak masalah,hyung" ucap Kyungsoo lalu tersenyum manis. Luhan mengambil tuxedo itu dan memakainya di kamar mandi.

Beberapa menit kemudian,Luhan keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Wah..tuxedo nya pas sekali,hyung" ucap Kyungsoo. Luhan menyengir.

"Syukurlah" Luhan mengambil sisir dan menyisir rambutnya. Ia lalu menyemprotkan parfum ketubuhnya.

"Aku siap" ucap Luhan. Kyungsoo tersenyum.

"Ayo" Kyungsoo kemudian menarik tangan Luhan.

.

.

Sehun menatap eomma nya dengan tatapan tidak suka.

"Eomma..please,aku tidak mau bertunangan" ucap Sehun memelas.

"No no no. Sudah,pakai tuxedo ini. Kau akan terlihat tampan pastinya" ucap yeoja paruh baya itu. Sehun mendengus kesal lalu mengambil tuxedo hitam itu dengan kasar.

Tak lama kemudian, Sehun keluar dari kamarnya. Wajahnya menandakan kalau dia benar-benar tidak suka.

"Senyum dong,Hunnie" ucap eomma Sehun sambil menoel dagu Sehun. Sehun melipat kedua tangannya.

"Jangan cemberut. Nanti cepat keriput loh" goda eomma Sehun.

"Sudahlah eomma" ucap Sehun malas.

"Iya-iya. Ayo cepat" Eomma Sehun lalu menarik tangan Sehun keluar dari apartementnya.

Saat didepan apartementnya, Sehun melihat sebuah mobil melesat dengan cepat.

"Dari apartement Luhan? Itu siapa ya?" Gumam Sehun.

"Hei cepat! Ini sudah hampir terlambat" ucapan eomma Sehun membuyarkan lamunan Sehun.

"E-eh? Iya" ucap Sehun lalu masuk kedalam mobil.

.

.

Sehun keluar dari mobilnya. Ia mendapati seorang yeoja paruh baya yang masih terlihat cantik dan seorang pria paruh baya juga yang ia yakini kalau itu adalah orangtua tunangannya.

"Ini anakmu? Oh..dia tampan sekali" puji yeoja baruh baya itu. Eomma Sehun tersenyum.

"Iya. Ah,terimakasih" ucap eomma Sehun.

"Anakmu mana? Aku tidak sabar lagi ingin melihatnya" ucap eomma Sehun lagi.

"Ooh,dia sedang ditaman belakang" jawab yeoja paruh baya itu.

"Baiklah ahjumma. Aku akan segera menyusulnya" ucap Sehun.

"Iya. Dia memakai tuxedo warna putih ya" Sehun mengangguk lalu berlari kearah taman.

Setelah sampai ditaman,Sehun mencari sesosok yang memakai tuxedo putih itu.

"Dimana dia" gumam Sehun. Sehun melihat kearah kanan dan kiri. Matanya tak sengaja melihat seorang namja yang sedang berdiri didepan kolam ditaman itu. Sehun lalu berjalan kearah namja itu dengan ragu. Setelah berdiri tepat dibelakang namja itu,Sehun memberanikan diri untuk menepuk bahunya.

"Permisi?" Ucap Sehun. Namja itu akhirnya membalikkan badannya.

"L-luhan?" Sehun membelalakkan matanya.

"Sehun? Kau kenapa disini? Tanya Luhan canggung.

"Emm...aku sedang mencari calon tunanganku. Dia memakai tuxedo warna putih"

"Eh?" Sehun melihat Luhan dari atas sampai bawah.

"K-kau..."

.

.

TBC

* * *

 ** _Maaf baru bisa update:D soalnya_**

 ** _w sibuk sekolah:'). Jangan lupa review ya^^_**

 ** _Thx!_**


	8. Chapter 8

**_Tittle: Fiance?_**

 ** _Author: Yeojakoriya23_**

 ** _Disclaimer: cast bukan punya saya,cast punya Tuhan YME dan emak bapaknya:'v_**

 ** _Cast: EXO Member_**

 ** _Genre: Romance,Humor(?)_**

 ** _Rating : T_**

 ** _Warning: YAOI,TYPO,BAHASA GAK BAKU,GAJE,DLL._**

 ** _DLDR!_**

 ** _Happy Reading!_**

* * *

Luhan membelalakkan matanya. Sehun mencari calon tunangannya? Calon tunangannya menggunakan tuxedo berwarna putih? Bukankah itu dia? Apakah ini mimpi? Batin Luhan.

Mereka berdua terdiam.

"Luhan.." Panggil Sehun.

"..."

"A-aku..tidak percaya" Sehun menatap kosong kolam ikan didepannya.

"..."

Luhan masih enggan menjawab ucapan Sehun. Ia sangat tidak percaya dengan semua ini!

"Hun.." Luhan memanggil Sehun dengan suara yang pelan.

"Wae?" Tanya Sehun tanpa melihat kearah Luhan.

"Kau pasti salah orang kan?" Tanya Luhan sambil menahan nafasnya perlahan.

"..."

"Jawab,Hun. Kau pasti mengakali ku kan?!" Nada bicara Luhan meninggi. Ia menatap Sehun dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

"Aku lelah,Hun! Sangat lelah!" Ucap Luhan. Setitik airmata keluar dari mata indahnya.

"A-aku serius, Han" jawab Sehun pelan.

"Jangan mempermainkan ku,Hun.." Nada bicara Luhan merendah. Luhan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Lu.." Sehun mengangkat dagu Luhan. Ia menatap mata rusa Luhan yang berkaca-kaca. Mereka terus bertatapan. Sehun menghapus jarak antara mereka berdua.

CHU~~

Sehun menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir mungil Luhan. Menyesap rasa manis dari bibir cherry Luhan. Sehun melumat kecil bibir Luhan. Tak memperdulikan rasa asin dalam ciuman itu karena air mata Luhan.

Sehun tahu Luhan sudah kehabisan pasokan oksigen,ia pun melepaskan ciuman itu. Luhan menghirup udara dengan rakus.

"Kau adalah tunanganku,Lu !" Sehun memegang pundak Luhan. Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Please,Lu"

"Aku tahu..kau pasti tidak menginginkan ku" Sehun menundukkan kepalanya.

"Tapi aku mohon,jangan membenciku" lanjut Sehun. Sehun kemudian membalikkan badannya dan beranjak pergi.

GREPP

Luhan menahan tangan Sehun. Ia kemudian memeluk Sehun erat.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku! Aku mencintaimu,bodoh!" Ucap Luhan sambil terisak. Sehun tersenyum tipis. Ia membalas pelukan Luhan.

"Aku memang bodoh,Lu. Aku bahkan lebih mencintaimu" ucap Sehun sambil mengeratkan pelukannya.

.

.

"Wah,sepertinya acara pertunangannya akan berjalan dengan lancar" ucap eomma Sehun sambil bersembunyi dibalik semak-semak bersama mama Luhan.

"Iya. Syukurlah" ucap mama Luhan lega.

"Padahal kita berencana mempertemukan mereka dulu. Kkk~,yasudahlah. Acara pertunangannya dimulai sekarang juga!" Ucap eomma Sehun.

.

.

"Haha,aku tak menyangka kalau kalian benar-benar bertunangan" ucap Kai sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak. Kyungsoo yang disamping Kai hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Selamat hyung! Aku tak juga menyangka kalau Sehun adalah tunanganmu" ucap Kyungsoo lalu terkekeh. Luhan tersenyum lebar.

"Kkk~,terimakasih Kyung"

"Iya hyung"

Kedua uke itu pun berbincang-bincang.

Sehun yang geram melihat Kai yang masih tertawa sampai meneteskan airmatanya pun menyenggol keras lengan Kai.

"Diam,bodoh!" Ucap Sehun kesal. Kai menghentikan tawanya dan menghapus airmata diujung matanya.

"Hah..aku lelah" ucap Kai lalu meneguk wine.

"Kau senang?" Tanya Kai sambil mengelap mulutnya.

"Sangat senang,idiot" jawab Sehun sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Wah,kau OOC sekali ya" ucap Kai. Sehun menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"Ayo berfoto bersama" ajak Luhan sambil memegang kameranya. Mereka berempat pun akhirnya berfoto bersama.

.

.

"Eomma..please" ucap Sehun dengan wajah semelas mungkin.

"No!" Eomma Sehun menatap Sehun garang. Sehun mendengus kesal.

"Eomma,ayolah. Aku tinggal bersama Luhan di apartementnya. Aku tidak betah lagi di apartement ku" ucap Sehun.

"Peduli kerbau. Pokoknya kau tetap tinggal di apartement mu!" Ucap eomma Sehun. Sehun belum menyerah.

"Yasudah,aku akan tetap tinggal disitu" ucap Sehun lalu pergi dari hadapan eomma nya.

"Aish! Anak itu" gumam eomma Sehun kesal.

.

.

"Hunnie,kenapa kau membawa koper sebesar itu?" Tanya Luhan heran.

"Ingin membangun rumah tangga denganmu,Lu" jawab Sehun tidak nyambung. Pipi Luhan memerah. Ia meninju pelan pundak Sehun.

"Hehe, bolehkah aku masuk?" Tanya Sehun. Luhan mengangguk imut. Sehun masuk lalu menaruh kopernya.

"Mau minum apa,Hun?"Tanya Luhan sambil membereskan rak sepatunya.

"Tidak mau apa-apa,Lu. Aku sudah kenyang" ucap Sehun lalu merebahkan tubuhnya disofa.

"Hm,yasudah" Luhan menyalakan tv.

"Kau sudah mandi belum?" Tanya Luhan tanpa melihat kearah Sehun. Sehun bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Luhan,ia malah terus menatap Luhan. Luhan menoleh.

"Hei,jangan tersenyum seperti bocah autis. Jawab pertanyaanku" ucap Luhan agak kesal. Sehunpun tersadar.

"Eh?" Gumamnya. Luhan menghembuskan nafasnya berat.

"Kau tak mendengar ucapanku?"

"Tidak"

"Oh,yasudah"

Luhan kembali menonton tv sambil mengemil. Sehun menggaruk kepalanya dan ikut menonton.

.

.

"Hoamm.. Aku ngantuk" ucap Luhan sambil menguap lebar.

"Sudah ngantuk,Lu? Ayo tidur" ucap Sehun lalu tersenyum lebar.

"Ayo" Luhan kemudian mematikan tv dan berjalan ke kamar.

Luhan membuka pintu kamarnya dan masuk diikuti oleh Sehun. Luhan merebahkan tubuhnya dikasur. Sehun ikut merebahkan tubuhnya dikasur.

"Selamat tidur,Hun" ucap Luhan lalu menutup matanya.

"Hei,jangan tidur dulu" ucap Sehun lalu menindih tubuh Luhan. Mata Luhan langsung terbuka sempurna.

"A-apa-apaan ini?! Hun,jauhkan tubuhmu!" Ucap Luhan panik dan berusaha berontak. Sehun mengunci pergerakan Luhan.

"Jangan macam-macam,Hun!" Luhan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Hustt..aku tidak akan menyakitimu" ucap Sehun sambil menenangkan Luhan.

"Kalau kau macam-macam aku akan memukulmu,dan mengadu-" ucapan Luhan terpotong karena Sehun langsung membungkam bibir mungil Luhan dengan bibirnya. Sehun menyedot bibir bawah Luhan.

"A-ah.."

"H-hentikan" ucap Luhan susah payah. Sehun menghentikan ciuman itu. Luhan mengais udara sebanyak mungkin. Sehun yang melihatnya langsung terkekeh pelan.

"K-kau berniat membunuhku,eoh?" Tanya Luhan.

"Sudah sana!" Luhan mendorong Sehun yang ada diatasnya. Sehun mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Sudahlah,aku mengantuk" Luhan memejamkan matanya.

.

.

Luhan membuka matanya. Ia langsung duduk dan melihat kearah jam.

"Sudah pagi rupanya,hoammm.." Luhan menguap lebar. Ia menatap kearah Sehun yang masih tertidur pulas. Luhan merasa tidak tega membangunkannya.

"Lebih baik aku mandi dan menyiapkan sarapan dulu" gumam Luhan lalu pergi ke kamar mandi.

"Masak apa ya.." Luhan terlihat berpikir.

"Kalau nasi goreng..terlalu berat"

"Kalau ramyun,nanti tidak kenyang.."

"Tteokbokki saja lah" ucap Luhan final. Luhan lalu mengambil kue beras di kulkas.

Ia memotong kue beras itu dengan telaten. Luhan kemudian memasukkan kue beras itu kedalam rebusan air.

Luhan kemudian mengambil gojuchang dan memasukkannya kedalam rebusan kue beras tersebut. Saat baru ingin memasukkan fish cake,Luhan merasa pinggangnya dipeluk oleh seseorang. Luhan menoleh kearah belakang.

"Sehun?"

"Morning kiss,sayang" ucap Sehun sambil tersenyum.

"Uh,mandi sana! Kau bau" ucap Luhan lalu memasukkan fish cake nya.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Sehun sambil mencium bau badannya.

"Iya.." Jawab Luhan asal-asalan.

"Aku selalu wangi,Lu" ucap Sehun.

"Pokoknya kau mandi dulu sana!" Ucap Luhan galak.

"I-iya..iya.." Sehun lalu berjalan kearah kamar mandi.

.

.

Luhan menuangkan susu kedalam gelas.

"Selesai juga" gumamnya lalu mengelap keringatnya pelan. Luhan kemudian berjalan ke kamarnya.

"Hun..ayo sarapan" ucap Luhan seraya membuka pintu kamarnya. Luhan terpaku kepada Sehun yang sedang memasukkan bajunya.

"Pemandangan yang indah,hm?" Tanya Sehun sambil menaik turunkan alisnya. Pipi Luhan sontak memerah.

"C-cepatlah turun!" Ucap Luhan lalu keluar dari kamar. Sehun terkekeh pelan. Ia kemudian ikut keluar kamar dan berjalan ke ruang makan.

"Ah..aku lapar" ucap Sehun lalu duduk di kursi.

"Lu,kau sedang apa?" Tanya Sehun kepada Luhan yang sedang berdiri di wastafel. Sehun kemudian menghampiri Luhan.

"Lu,kau kena-" ucapan Sehun terputus ketika melihat jari telunjuk Luhan yang berdarah.

"Jarimu kenapa?" Tanya Sehun panik lalu memasukkan jari telunjuk Luhan kemulutnya. Luhan menatap Sehun lama.

"Masih sakit?" Tanya Sehun membuyarkan lamunan Luhan.

"E-eh? Tidak.." Jawab Luhan malu.

"Kau manis, ayo sarapan" ucap Sehun sambil mencubit pipi Luhan.

.

.

"Lu,keluar yuk?" Ucap Sehun.

"Males ah,Hun" Luhan mengigit coklatnya.

"Ck,kau tak takut gemuk,Lu?" Tanya Sehun. Luhan membulatkan matanya.

"Kau mengataiku gemuk?!" Tanya Luhan galak. Sehun menciut.

"Tidak Lu.. Kau langsing kok" ucap Sehun. Luhan membuang muka.

DDRRT..

Ponsel Sehun bergetar,ia lalu mengambilnya.

"Eomma?" Gumamnya lalu mengangkat panggilan itu.

"Halo,eomma?" Ucap Sehun

'Halo,Hunnie. Kau sedang apa? Luhan baik-baik saja kau? Kau tidak berbuat yang tidak-tidak kepada Luhan kan?' Tanya Eomma Sehun bertubi-tubi. Sehun memutar bola mata nya.

"Aku sedang duduk. Iya,dia baik-baik saja. Tidak,eomma.." Jawab Sehun.

'Syukurlah.. Ohya,eomma mau kasih tau. 3 hari lagi kalian akan menikah' ucap eomma Sehun. Sehun membulatkan matanya.

"Jinjja?" Pekik Sehun. Luhan menoleh kearah Sehun.

"Benarkah eomma? Kau tidak sedang bercanda kan,eomma?" Tanya Sehun senang.

'Iya. Eomma serius. Sudah dulu ya? Bye' Eomma Sehun langsung memutuskan panggilan itu. Sehun meloncat-loncat di sofa.

"Hei,kau kenapa,idiot?!" Tanya Luhan kesal. Sehun tak menjawab,ia malah terus meloncat sambil tersenyum bahagia. Luhan bergidik ngeri.

"Jangan-jangan dia kerasukan" gumam Luhan.

"SEHUN!" Sehun langsung menoleh kearah Luhan. Ia kemudian tersenyum.

"AKU BAHAGIA SEKALI !" Ucap Sehun lalu memeluk Luhan.

"B-bahagia kenapa? Hei,lepaskan bodoh!" Ucap Luhan.

"Kita akan menikah 3 hari lagi,Lu!" Ucap Sehun lalu melepaskan pelukannya. Luhan membulatkan matanya.

"HAH?"

.

.

.

"Oh Sehun, apakah kau bersedia menerima Luhan sebagai istrimu,bersedia menjalani suka dan duka setia sehidup semati bersamanya?" Ucap sang pendeta.

"Aku bersedia" jawab Sehun mantap.

"Dan Luhan, apakah kau bersedia menerima Oh Sehun sebagai suamimu,bersedia menjalani suka dan duka setia sehidup semati bersamanya?"

Luhan menarik nafas panjang lalu menghembuskannya.

"A-aku.. bersedia" ucap Luhan agak gugup.

.

.

.

Setelah teman-teman serta rekan kerja ayah Sehun maupun Luhan mengucapkan 'selamat' , Sehun dan Luhan pun pergi menuju rumah yang telah disiapkan oleh keluarga Oh dari jauh hari.

.

Hening

Itulah suasana dalam mobil itu.

Sehun melirik kearah Luhan yang sedang terdiam.

'Apakah dia tak bahagia?' Tanya Sehun dalam hati.

"Ehm.." Sehun berdehem. Luhan menoleh kearah Sehun.

"W-wae?" Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya. Sehun menghela nafas berat.

"Kau tahu? Aku sangat bahagia" ucap Sehun tanpa melihat kearah Luhan. Luhan tertawa renyah.

"Siapa yang tak bahagia ketika menikah dengan orang yang sangat dicintainya,eoh?" Ucap Luhan lalu menatap Sehun. Sehun menoleh kearah Luhan.

"Haha,kau bahagia?" Tanya Sehun.

"Tentu saja,bodoh" jawab Luhan lalu tertawa pelan. Sehun ikut tertawa.

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan setelah ini,hm?" Tanya Sehun dengan nada menggoda. Luhan merasakan pipinya memanas. Sehun tertawa.

.

.

.

"Megah sekali.." ucap Luhan sambil menatap takjub rumah itu. Sehun tersenyum.

"Kau siap menjadi istriku?" Tanya Sehun sambil merangkul Luhan.

"Istri? Hei,aku suamimu" ucap Luhan sedikit kesal.

"Suami jonggolmu,Lu" ucap Sehun lalu tertawa. Luhan mendengus kesal.

"Are you ready,honey?" Tanya Sehun sambil berbisik.

"S-siap kenapa?" Luhan merasakan tubuhnya merinding.

"Membuat little Oh,sayang" ucap Sehun lalu menggendong Luhan ala bridal style.

"TIDAK! LEPASKAN AKUU!" Teriak Luhan.

.

.

.

Omake~

.

.

"Sehan-ah.. Apakah kau sudah mandi,sayang?" Tanya Luhan sembari membuka pintu kamar Sehan.

"Thudah eomma.." Ucap Sehan lalu menarik tasnya.

"Wah,anak eomma tampan sekali ya" Luhan tersenyum lalu membenarkan dasi Sehan.

"Thehan memang tampan" ucap Sehan sambil menepuk dadanya bangga. Luhan terkekeh pelan.

"Oke,sekarang ayo sarapan dulu" ucap Luhan sambil menarik pelan tangan Sehan.

.

.

"Thelamat pagi,appa" sapa Sehan lalu duduk dikursi.

"Selamat pagi jagoan Appa" Sehun mengacak pelan rambut Sehan.

"Ya! Rambutku thudah rapi malah appa ruthakkan" kesal Sehan lalu menepis tangan Sehun. Sehun tertawa renyah.

"Nah,ini" Luhan menaruh satu persatu piring yang berisi sandwich.

"Terimakathih,Eomma" ucap Sehan dan Sehun bersamaan.

"Sama-sama" Luhan kemudian duduk.

"Eomma.." Panggil Sehan.

"Hm?"

Sehan mendengus kesal.

"Eum.. Thehan mau.." Sehan menggantung kata-katanya. Luhan mengerutkan dahinya.

"Mau apa,sayang?" Tanya Luhan lalu memakan sandwich nya.

"Thehanmaupunyaadik" ucap Sehan cepat.

"Hah? Bicara yang jelas,Sehan. Eomma tak dengar" ucap Luhan. Sehan memainkan kancing bajunya.

"Thehan mau punya adik,eomma.." Ucap Sehan pelan. Luhan membulatkan matanya.

"A-APA?!"

.

.

END

* * *

 ** _Makasi buat yg udah review. W seneng banget yawla._**

 ** _Hehe,sarangeyoooooo~_**

 ** _Don't forget to review,chinq;*_**

 ** _Thx_**


End file.
